Memories
by Night97
Summary: Mi Nyu is on her way back to Korea from Africa but her plane crashed and she lost her memory of what happened since she is asked to be the temporary replacement of her brother Mi Nam and that means she can't remember A.N.Jell
1. Chapter 1:Plane Crash

**Chapter 1: Plane Crash**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these

* * *

Please consider my grammar

* * *

Go Mi Nyu is on her way back to Korea from Africa just in time for Hwang Tae Kyung's birthday, she already missed a couple birthdays so she didn't want to miss this one. While on the plane she was holding the necklace given to her by Tae Kyung when she was about to go to Africa and now she prayed that Tae Kyung is fine and the ride will turn smoothly but everything changed when the plane she's on crashed.

* * *

"Wake up, Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Mi Nam, Jeremy!" Manager Ma said with a voice that is really worried

"Manager can't we just sleep for a little bit more, I'm worn out from last night's concert" Jeremy whined scratching his head like a little kid

"We need to go to the hospital quick" Manager answered with a sound of panic in his voice

"Why do we need to go to the hospital early? I wouldn't go even if someone died" Tae Kyung complained

"This will be hard on you but the plane Mi Nyu's in it…."

"What?"Tae Kyung asked

"It crashed and she is one of the few survivors"

They all run off to the van without washing their faces or brushing their teeth. In the van, Mi Nam texted Dong Jun* about the news that Mi Nyu is back and at the hospital because of a crash

* * *

"What!?!" Dong Jun shouted at his pharmacy "Mi Nyu got into an accident?" he shouted while searching for medicines that can help Mi Nyu. "Don't you worry I'll visit you as soon as I can" he thought "I will fulfill what I said about two years ago to Tae Kyung that after serving the military I plan on marrying you and run the pharmacy together."he thought thinking that he still have a chance on Mi Nyu.

* * *

At the hospital, they rushed inside and saw Mi Nyu there lying on the bed all alone with these wires connected to her, her body filled with bruises and her head wrapped in a bandage it was horrible really horrible.

"Are you awake?" Mi Nam asked

No answer Mi Nyu is unconscious; she looked like a dead person lying there in the bed.

"Mi Nyu!" Jeremy tried to hug Mi Nyu but the others stopped him well because what if he touched something and Mi Nyu will just die

"Hold onto the hugs, let her rest," Shin Woo said

"It's better to wake her up and see his brother so she won't be shocked" Manager Ma said with a caring look

After about 4 hours when Tae Kyung, Shin Woo and Jeremy went home and Mi Nam was the only one left, Dong Jun arrived.

"Mi Nam is Mi Nyu okay? What happened?"Dong Jun asked rushing to the bed with his bag full of medicine

"She met an accident on her way here" Mi Nam answered looking at Mi Nyu still unconscious "Hey can you look after Mi Nyu? I need to go to the studio, we have some rehearsals"

"I see you really did achieve your dream huh?"Dong Jun told Mi Nam "Don't worry I'll look over Mi Nyu as long as you want"

"Thanks, man" Mi Nam said walking out the room

"I'll just call you if something happens" Dong Jun reminded Mi Nam

* * *

Days passed by and Dong Jun is still the one looking over Mi Nyu but then one day when Dong Jun was about to sleep one night…"Mmmm" he heard a sound and looked over Mi Nyu and suddenly Mi Nyu woke up. He quickly reached his phone and texted Mi Nam

"Mi Nyu are you alright? Do you need something?" Dong Jun asked

"I'm fine where I am?" she answered with a confused face and she recognized Dong Jun "You, you're Oppa's best friend right?"

Then Dong Jun received a reply "We're on our way"

"Don't worry, Mi Nam will explain what happened"Dong Jun said

* * *

* If you don't remember Dong Jun, he's Mi Nam's best friend the cameo in episode 9

* * *

Sorry this is my first time to write a story and its very just leave a review


	2. Chapter 2: Who's ANJELL?

**Chapter 2: Who's ANJELL?**

Please consider my grammar and spellings

* * *

Tae Kyung, Mi Nam, Shin Woo and Jeremy quickly went back to the hospital after receiving the message that Mi Nyu is awake. While at the van Jeremy is the most exited one to see her well…physically but Tae Kyung's eyes are like shining because of the fact that she is awake and he is also thinking that Mi Nyu is exited to see her brightest star and before they realize it, they were back at the hospital

"Mi Nyu!" Jeremy cried trying to hug her again but as always he's stopped by the others

"Oppa!" Mi Nyu called her brother with a scared look on her face and whispered "Oppa who are they?" everybody heard this and were, shocked

"Mi Nyu you don't remember me?" Jeremy's tone changed from happy crying to sad crying "can't you remember me even a bit?"

"Can't you remember me?" Tae Kyung asked with a demanding tone "Can't you remember the stars?" he asked pointing at her collection of stars "What about that necklace?" he asked pointing at the necklace he gave her

Then its Shin Woo's turn to ask questions "Mi Nyu, can you at least remember ANJELL?" he asked this calmly like always

"Mi Nyu does one of them look familiar to you?" Mi Nam asked

Mi Nyu just shook her head and looked down

"Mi Nam, I told Mi Nyu earlier that you're gonna explain why she's here" Dong Jun said patting Mi Nam's back "The rest of you, may I speak to you outside?" he asked looking at the other ANJELL members

They all went outside the room, Jeremy crying on Shin Woo's shoulder, Shin Woo trying to comfort Jeremy and Tae Kyung acting cool but you can see in his eyes that he's mad…really mad.

"Don't worry the doctor said earlier that it's only temporary amnesia if you want more details, the doctor said you can go to him at any time" Dong Jun explained

The guys with Manager Ma went to the doctor, Jeremy was hugging the arm of Shin Woo and is leaning his head on Shin Woo's shoulder (never touch Tae Kyung = house rule),Shin Woo still comforting Jeremy and Tae Kyung still acting cool.

* * *

"Excuse me, doc, we're the friends of Go Mi Nyu, May we asked you what happened to her?" Manager Ma asked the doctor when they came in the doctor's office

"Ah…Go Mi Nyu is suffering from temporary amnesia. She lost her memory from the time her brother became a star." The doctor said looking at his records

"Why does she only lose that part of her memory?" Jeremy asked still crying on Shin Woo's shoulder

"I think she lost that part of her memory because it was hard on her part to be the sister of Go Mi Nam" the doctor answered "It was the time when she experienced most pressure"

When they got out of the doctor's office Manager Ma tasked Shin Woo and Jeremy to buy some food for Mi Nyu .On they're way to the grocery, Shin Woo had never seen Jeremy so upset, when they passed the section for noodles and saw the Bi Bi Noodles, he cried even more and when they passed through the chocolates and they saw the Angel chocolate he cried more. Shin Woo should feel bad for Jeremy but he thought he looked cute. "What am I thinking? Jeremy's upset and I think he's cute? No, no, no, I just feel bad for him that's why I feel like…"Shin Woo thought "No, no, no, I just feel bad for him" he thought shaking his head

"'Jeremy don't feel bad, its only temporary amnesia, she'll eventually remember everything" Shin Woo told Jeremy hoping that it will cheer him up

"Hyung, do you feel bad that Mi Nyu lost her memory?" Jeremy asked on their way out the grocery

"Of course I do" Shin Woo answered "I still feel bad even though I got rejected by her like a hundred times already without her knowing and I still can't get over her"

"Whoa!! Hyung you got rejected a hundred times?" Jeremy asked changing his expression from sad to a little curious "At least I got rejected only once" he whispered to himself

"When did you confessed to her? I knew that you loved her but when?" Shin Woo asked now he's the one curious

"Aissh...You heard what I said?"

Shin Woo nodded while getting into the car (Shin Woo's car not the ANJELL van)

"I'll only tell you if you tell me when all 100 of yours"

* * *

At the hospital Mi Nam told Dong Jun that he may go home and rest, Dong Jun followed and Mi Nam and Tae Kyung are alone in the room with Mi Nyu who's sleeping

"Hyung-nim when did you and my sister become a couple?" Mi Nam asked seriously

Tae Kyung pretended not to hear anything and just went on writing his new song while humming

"Hyung, I'm asking you a serious question" Mi Nam said demandingly

"I don't know when, we just felt each others feelings" Tae Kyung said still looking on his music notebook "Now that I answered your question will you…" he added doing the 'zip your mouth'

"Hey guys we're back" Jeremy said stepping inside the room

"sssshhh" Mi Nam hushed putting his finger on his mouth "She's sleeping"

"Where's Dong Jun?" Shin Woo asked

"I told him to go home and rest for a while" Mi Nam answered

"Hyung are you not worried about Mi Nyu?" Jeremy asked Tae Kyung

"Yes, I'm worried why?" Tae Kyung answered

"You don't look like you're worried, you're still thinking about"

"I'm still thinking about what?"

"Nothing" Jeremy said hiding behind Shin Woo

* * *

While the others are talking, sleeping Mi Nyu is dreaming, the lights are out but she can hear something

_I will promise you du nune noman damgo saragalkke_

_I will promise you du pare nol ango saragalkke_

_Achime nun tto jamdun sungakkaji no hanaman gurilkke_

_Saranghae imar itjima I love you forever..._

"Their voices seem very familiar, Mother Superior, who are they?_" Mi Nyu thought  
_

* * *

Please review, sorry if you don't like the idea of Shin Woo liking Jeremy and sorry if its too short. Please, please, please give some suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3: Love is in the air?

**Chapter 3: Love is in the air?**

Please always consider my grammar and spelling, I actually have a low grade in English, please be considerate.

* * *

"Mother Superior, what should I do?" Mi Nyu asked in her dreams, listening to a song

When the lights turned on, she can't see anyone on the stage, she can only see bodies without faces, these 'faceless' people scared Mi Nyu and caused her to wake up, screaming, screaming real hard.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" Mi Nyu screamed in the middle of the night waking up Tae Kyung (obviously annoyed) and Mi Nam who are the ones assigned to take care of her from 10pm to 6 am

"Its fine it's just a dream sssh, it's just a dream" Mi Nam hushed while hugging her "Everything's fine, everything's fine sssh"

Tae Kyung was just there watching, obviously he didn't know what to do with Mi Nyu. He thinks that if he was the one comforting her she will be more shocked but he was getting jealous of Mi Nam because he can hug his beloved girl. Tae Kyung walked nearer to Mi Nyu and said "Mi Nyu, its fine now go back to sleep" making her go back to sleep….forcefully.

Mi Nyu just nodded and went back to sleep then Mi Nam went back to a corner and went to sleep but Tae Kyung can't sleep so he took a chair and sit beside Mi Nyu's bed, held her hand, kissed her goodnight and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile……

"Hyung-nim! Come on down and eat the food before it gets cold" Jeremy called Shin Woo, they were alone in the house

"Why did you suddenly prepared some food?" Shin Woo asked with a very curious look

"When I fell depressed, I always cook for myself" Jeremy answered scooping a spoonful of rice"Hyung since we talked about our rejections last time" looking down "Do you remember the time when I sung at the radio station?"meeting Shin Woo's eyes with a smiling face but sad eyes.

"Yes. Why?" Shin Woo asked preparing a couple glasses of water

"That song was for Mi Nyu" Jeremy answered looking at his food

"Since you told me that, I'll also tell you something" Shin Woo said putting down the glasses of water "I also sung a song for her" he continued, patting the back of Jeremy.

"Hyung, do you think it's strange?"

"What's strange?"

"That she picked Tae Kyung that didn't do anything for her and that we did similar things for her" Jeremy said looking up to meeting Sin Woo's eyes with a curious look.

"I can't answer the first one because I'm not a love guru" Shin Woo said dazing "but the second thing, we didn't actually do similar things" looking deep into Jeremy's eyes "Did you rent a whole restaurant and get stood up?"

"You rented a whole restaurant and Mi Nyu just stood you up?" Jeremy asked with his eyes getting bigger

Shin Woo just smiled and looked at his untouched food

"Jeremy, don't you think we're closer to each other now? You know…sharing secrets with each other?"

"Yes!" Jeremy shouted and he stand up "Hyung-nim is my best friend!" then he smiled looking at Shin Woo making a 'pinky swear' with him

'How cute Jeremy is when he's cheerful. Wait, what the heck? Now he's also cute when he's cheerful? There's definitely something wrong with me' Shin Woo thought

-The next day-

Mi Nyu slept well last night after the nightmare, nothing interrupted her sleep but she woke up early and felt some weight one her hand, like something is covering it and she saw Tae Kyung's hand over her hand and she slowly pulled her hand away and this caused Tae Kyung to wake up.

"Go Mi Nyu, you're already awake? Do you need something?" Tae Kyung asked, still looking sleepy

"No." Mi Nyu answered blushing a bit "Your name is 'Hwang Tae Kyung' right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just...want to be sure of your name"

"Well, from now on, call me 'Tae Kyung-oppa'" Tae Kyung said "Understand?"he asked...well more like threatened with his eyes getting bigger

Mi Nyu nodded and whispered "Tae Kyung-oppa" the she looked up to the door (right behind Tae Kyung) "Oppa!" she called with excitement

"Yes, calling me 'oppa' is better" Tae Kyung whispered to himself

"Mi Nyu you're awake?" Mi Nam asked running towards Mi Nyu "The anti-social guy didn't do anything to you right? Answer me honestly Mi Nyu"

"No-nothing, he didn't do anything" Mi Nyu answered getting nervous

"Are you telling the truth?" Mi Nam asked again grabbing Mi Nyu by the shoulder

"Why are you asking her that?" Tae Kyung asked "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that, well you were a cou-" Mi Nam realized that if he continued talking Mi Nyu will be surprised "You were a cocking rooster (background music: cocking chicken), you snore loudly when the sun is rising up"

"I'm a cocking chicken?" Tae Kyung asked Mi Nam with burning eyes

"No, a cocking rooster you know" Mi Nam said imitating a rooster…a cocking rooster

Mi Nyu chuckled then a knock came and the door opened.

"Mi Nyu!" Dong Jun greeted her "How's my Mi Nyu?"

"Dong Jun-oppa!" Mi Nyu greeted looking at Dong Jun with the 'in love' eyes

Tae Kyung's eyes twitched when he saw the eyes of Mi Nyu "Kim Dong Jun since you're here, I'll leave now so you watch over Mi Nyu"

"Good Bye Tae Kyung-oppa, take care on your way home" Mi Nyu said while Tae Kyung was headed to the door

'Is Mi Nyu in love with Dong Jun? Why is she in love with him? She should be in love me. What's happening? Is destiny changing its course?' Tae Kyung thought while walking to his car 'Will the only star I can see in the dark be taken away from me?' he got into the car and drove away.

* * *

"Jeremy! Are you awake?" Shin Woo called knocking on Jeremy's door. Shin Woo noticed that Jeremy's door is open so he went inside without asking permission and saw the topless blond sleeping. 'Whoa! I never noticed that…wait this kind of thought again this is the third time. Snap out of it Shin Woo, snap out'. "Jeremy, wake up, we need to appear in a morning show today" Shin Woo said while trying to shake Jeremy awake but his hand was twitching while reaching Jeremy's back. 'Now I'm getting nervous just waking him up? What's wrong with me?'

Meanwhile.....

'Why are there no people home?' Tae Kyung thought walking around their house then he checked the rooms and his eyes are wider, "Shin Woo, what are you doing to Jeremy?"

"I-I'm going to shake him 'till he wakes up" Shin Woo answered

"Okay, well this is how to wake 'that' up" Tae Kyung said raising an eyebrow. "Ready?" he whispered to Shin Woo "Help! Help! Jolie can't breath!" He screamed

"Jolie! Jolie! Jolie!" Jeremy woke up screaming and hurriedly went to Jolie's dog house and he went back to his room in a flash.

"Who said that Jolie is not breathing" Jeremy asked really with a really angry expression

"Shin Woo said it, I just came home" Tae Kyung said leaving the room

"Hyun-nim, I thought we're best friends, why would you tell me Jolie is dying?" Jeremy asked walking nearer to Shin Woo

"I did that to wake you up now take a shower and we'll be leaving" Shin Woo ordered Jeremy

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, I am"

"Well then, okay"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. = ). I think, well... maybe it will go up to rated T because of Shin Woo and Jeremy


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

**Chapter 4: I Love You(Jeremy/Shin Woo Part 1)**

So, I decided to make a Jeremy/Shin Woo special, still continuation of the story but this is centered on Jeremy and Shin Woo. I noticed that many people like the concept of Jeremy/Shin Woo so enjoy!

ANJELL has a concert today, backstage at the dressing room…….

"Where's our Shin Woo?" Coordi Wang asked while doing the make up of Mi Nam.

"Hyung-nim is missing?" Jeremy asked turning around causing the other stylists to accidentally make a wave in his hair.

"I haven't seen him today, can you call him?" She asked Jeremy, applying make up on Mi Nam's face

Jeremy reached for his cell phone and called but nobody answered, this made Jeremy worry, he stood up and ran.

* * *

"Get yourself together Shin Woo, you love Jeremy as a friend/little brother not a-" he thought of the cheerful smile of Jeremy "Shin Woo you're not gay to fall for a guy like Jeremy, if you are have some taste" then Shin Woo's heart skipped a beat, someone from behind hugged him.

"Hyung-nim" Jeremy said panting "I finally found you"

"Why are you trying to find me?" he asked blushing "I'm just here, I asked Manager Ma for permission to go out for a bit"

"Really?" Jeremy asked when he let go of Shin Woo then faced him and hugged him again "You made me worry, Hyung"hugging him tighter "Now, Hyung, go and change, the show's going to start" Jeremy demandingly told Shin Woo, changing his expression from worried to a ruthless king. He tugged Shin Woo's arm and dragged him to a dressing room (not theirs, actually a storage room) and already have Shin Woo's clothes. "Hyung, now change your clothes" Jeremy ordered

"But-" Shin Woo tried to argue

"Now!"

"Yes, Jeremy, Sir"

"Go!"

Jeremy waited outside the dressing room to make sure Shin Woo will not 'escape'.

"Jeremy, are you there?" Shin Woo asked

"Why?"

"Is this really what I am going to wear?"

"Yeah, I asked Coordi Wang which one is yours"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what's the matter" Jeremy then opened the door and saw the problem, Shin Woo was given the clothes but there's no shirt with it. He was stunned for awhile looking at Shin Woo's body, closed the door, ran and shouted "I'll ask Coordi Noona!" shouting as if he was a 100 miles away.

* * *

"Noona!" Jeremy shouted when he reached their dressing room

"Have you found Shin Woo?" She asked

"Yes but-"

"Where is he?"

"I ask him to dress up and he wants me to ask you, where is his shirt"

"He'll not be wearing one"

"Why?"

"President Ahn and I decided since you are slowly changing your music genre, we are also doing to change your style of clothes, starting with Shin Woo then you, then Mi Nam and finally Tae Kyung" Coordi explained while doing some last minute touches to the face of Mi Nam

"What if-"

"'What if' what?"

"Nothing" he said and ran to where he left Shin Woo

"Coordi, do you smell love?" Mi Nam asked, smiling, smiling wierdly

* * *

"Hyung!, you really don't have a-" Jeremy opened the door and Shin Woo jumped to hide behind him

"Kill that! Kill it!, kill it now!" Shin Woo demandingly said pointing at a cockroach

"Hyung, don't tell me… You're afraid of cockroaches?" Jeremy asked trying to look at Shin Woo behind him

"Yes, I am. Now kill that thing!"

Jeremy stepped at the cockroach and said "See, nothing to worry about" Then Shin Woo suddenly hugged him "Thank you Jeremy, you're my hero!" Shin Woo said like a relieved kid getting his candy back, realizing how he acted he said "Thanks man" acting all manly

"Don't worry Hyung, your secret is safe with me" Jeremy assured Shin Woo "Remember, Hyung and I are best friends, right? Best friends forever" he said this like the child he is

"Yeah" Shin Woo said but inside him he's saying 'I finally cleared everything up, I love you, Jeremy'

* * *

After the concert…

"Let's celebrate today's great performance; the crowd loved the new face of ANJELL, new music, and new outfits then jackpot!" President Ahn announced

"Let's party!" Jeremy second-the-motion

"Do if that's what you want" Tae Kyung said, following the others to the van

* * *

At the ANJELL after party…

Jeremy keeps on drinking, drinking and drinking. "Ah, one more please!" he asked the waiter. "Look at Manager Ma, dancing Gee" he said watching Manager Ma, dancing Gee by Girl's Generation with all his "manliness"

"Jeremy, don't you think you've drunk enough?" Shin Woo asked drinking little by little (drinking wine)

Jeremy looked angry then he changed his expression saying "Hyung-nim, I love you!" Jeremy shouted then he hugged Shin Woo

"Jeremy! You're drunk, come one let's go home" Shin Woo said worried

"Listen, Hyung, I love YOU!" he whispered grabbing the face of Shin Woo, looking at his eyes

Then you know what happened since Jeremy is 'drunk' he just…well…..kissed Shin Woo

* * *

Then all of them went home since Jeremy is already drunk from drinking so much beer. Good thing nobody saw the kiss.

"Shin Woo, you take Jeremy to his room now" Manager Ma reminded Shin Woo

"Ok" Shin Woo answered carrying Jeremy

When they got into Jeremy's room, of course Shin Woo unbuttoned the shirt of Jeremy, 'cause Jeremy threw up on their way home from the club.

"Hyung-nim I love you, you're my best friend and I love you"Jeremy whispered "Jolie! I also love you, I love you very much" he continued

"Jeremy, I also love you" Shin Woo said in English "I love you so much it hurts, please don't say 'I love you ' anymore, because I love you so much it hurts" he whispered back in Korean "I'm sorry, I love you, I'm so sorry" Shin Woo was already crying because of this secret confession.

Shin Woo didn't notice it but Jeremy was awake, holding back his tears when Shin Woo he burst into tears, "Why can't you accept it, Hyung I really do love you" He said listening to the fainting footsteps of the clueless man.

* * *

Well… did you like it? Leave a Review and this is either going to be 'till part 2 or part 3. I know its short but just leave a review about your reaction/s.

Thanks.

Oh and to all the readers I encourage you to also write some fanfics of You're Beautiful


	5. Chapter 5: I Finally Found You

**Chapter 5: I Finally Found You (Shin Woo/Jeremy part 2)**

Please consider my mistakes

* * *

The night Jeremy heard the confession of Shin Woo, he can't sleep. As a result he woke up with bags below his eyes and of course hangover. But still he decided to get moving and find HIS beloved on Shin Woo, he looked around the house but found no traces of the man, he only saw Jolie, patiently waiting for food/water. No one was home only Jeremy, but Shin Woo should be with him, they don't have any schedule for any special appearance on TV, and only the busiest members have that kind of life (Mi Nam and Tae Kyung).

He decided to ask Jolie where is Shin Woo "Jolie, where's Shin Woo-hyung, did you see him?" putting some dog food on Jolie's bowl then he asked himself "Where is Hyung?" going back to the kitchen "What if he ran away? No Hyung will not do that, he just went out for some-" he then imagined Shin Woo trying to commit suicide "What if Hyung commits suicide?" he then quickly put on new clothes and run of.

"Hyung, where are you, Hyung, where did you run of? Hyung, What are you doing?" These questions are being repeated in Jeremy's mind.

Jeremy ran, ran and ran, trying to find his lost Hyung/beloved, he went to a park, an ice cream shop, hotels and many more but no traces of the man and finally he thought of using his cell phone, he tried to call him but there's no signal, now Jeremy is really worried…

* * *

Shin Woo was at the airport all along; he was going for a vacation, going to his hometown, to think about what happened. He sat there waiting for his flight and asked himself "Did Jeremy read the note I left in the refrigerator?" and smiled "I'm talking 'bout Jeremy here, I'm sure he didn't, I'll just call him when I get there" He answered his own question.

* * *

"Hyung-nim, where are you?" Jeremy again asked himself while eating a huge bowl of ice cream sundae with matching chocolate syrup and a cherry on top. He pours his anger on Shin Woo for leaving him like this on the very very good looking ice cream then suddenly he got into his proper mind and went back home and quickly went to the fridge to grab some cake(stress food), it was only then that he saw the note left by Shin Woo.

_I will leave for awhile, going to a vacation to my parent's home, if you need me, go find me, I'll be there for 3 days._

_P.S. Jeremy, I wanted to say this for a while, I love you, if you love me back go find me in my hometown_

_ -Shin Woo_

Jeremy read this loudly, loud enough for Mi Nam and Tae Kyung to hear it.

"Jeremy, is that note left by Shin Woo?" Tae Kyung asked with his shocked, really shocked expression.

"Yeah" was all Jeremy answered

"I was expecting for this" Mi Nam said walking closer to Jeremy

"You were expecting…for this?" Tae Kyung asked "You? This?"

"Uh-huh, I and Coordi Wang are always talking 'bout it" Mi Nam said smiling, well the smile looks evil but it's not "Jeremy, make a move" he whispered in Jeremy's ear

Mi Nam then went upstairs and called Coordi Wang, "Coordi, operation change the note given by Shin Woo is a success" He then took out the real note and it says:

_Jeremy, there's food in the fridge if you're hungry, I just went to a vacation, don't worry, I fed Jolie early so feed him again when you wake up, don't do anything stupid_

_-Shin Woo_

The 'real' note is with Mi Nam but of course only he and Coordi Wang know about it, and no one else because they are trying to be the 'bridge' in the Jeremy/Shin Woo relationship.

"Oh, this relationship will be a success, take it from the love guru, everything will go according to plan" Coordi answered on the phone "Jeremy and Shin Woo will live happily ever after"

"Sure, whatever you say Coordi" Mi Nam answered

"Mi Nam, just stick to the plan!" Coordi told Mi Nam "Someone's approaching I need to go, remember stick-to-the-plan" Then she hung up.

"Coordi, I have more back-up plans than you think" Mi Nam whispered to himself.

* * *

Jeremy secretly sneaked out of the house at night, not knowing Mi Nam followed. Jeremy went to the airport and booked a ticket for the earliest flight to the hometown of Shin Woo (I really forgot where it is). He and Mi Nam boarded a plane, Mi Nam acted like a spy and Jeremy acts weird.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Jeremy asked Mi Nam thinking he's someone he met before

"No, maybe I just look familiar" Mi Nam answered deepening his voice

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking, my bad" Jeremy answered back looking into his eyes

When the plane landed, Jeremy decided to act as if he accidentally bumped Mi Nam and take of his hat,

Jeremy went for the plan but he can't find Mi Nam anymore and went for the doors.

Looks like Mi Nam is smarter than he looks, he didn't fell for it and acted like he's rushing to see someone(they're great actors).So, this time Jeremy followed Mi Nam, he can really thinks that that is Mi Nam. He followed him to the toilet.

"Oh, it's you again, I think its really destiny, we keep on meeting" Jeremy said trying to act genius-y

"ah, yeah,yeah" Mi Nam answered

A moment of silence filled their aura

"I'll go now, bye" Jeremy said when he's already bored thinking he really don't know the guy

He went straight to Shin Woo's house and text Shin Woo

_Shin Woo-hyung, I'm here and I need to say something important, come out of your house, now, please._

When Shin Woo received this, he was shocked, like the expression of Tae Kyung when in shock shock, he quickly went out of the house and saw Jeremy waiting by the gate_._

"What's the matter Jeremy? Why did you come all the way here to say something? Did something happen to Mi Nyu?" Shin Woo asked running towards the blond guy

"Hyung!" Jeremy shouted as he was approaching Shin Woo "Hyung! I finally found you" he said , he was already crying "I love Hyung" he said looking at Shin Woo "I love Shin Woo-hyung, I love you" he said

"Jeremy, I also love you, don't cry, don't cry"

"Hyung, you made me worry again, you suddenly left without telling me anything"

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I'm sorry"

Jeremy tried to avoid the gaze of the man but Shin Woo grabbed his face and said "I promise not to make you worry anymore" then Shin Woo kissed him "Sealed with a kiss" he added

* * *

Mi Nam called Coordi Wang then, "Coordi, looks like you really are a love guru"

"Mi Nam, I never lie okay"

"So Coordi, mission success"

* * *

And so Jeremy and Shin Woo lived happily ever~ what am I writing? This is the end of Jeremy/Shin Woo special but not the story, no, this shall continue on. And please write a review for this chapter thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6: What about?

**Chapter 6: What about?  
**

This is the story focused on Mi Nyu days before the confession of Shin Woo and Jeremy and the days after that, enjoy!

* * *

"Mi Nyu, Dong Jun is going to stay with you for about 3 days, 'cause we need to rehearse for our concert" Mi Nam explained to Mi Nyu when they are about to go out of the hospital.

"Okay, Oppa" Mi Nyu answered with a smile thinking that she can spend more time with Dong Jun "Good luck Oppa, fighting" then she waved good-bye to her brother that she wouldn't be seeing for about 3 days.

Mi Nyu didn't know but the concert's rehearsal is already done, their just taking a break before the final rehearsal. All of them are given days to rest before the concert so they can have high energy while performing on stage. At those times, Mi Nam always has meetings with Coordi Wang, which the others noticed.

"Mi Nam, going out again?" Jeremy asked when he saw Mi Nam rushing to go out

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Mi Nam answered back

"Nothing, its just, you've been going out a lot these days" Jeremy said

"I'm just going to meet Coordi" Mi Nam said then he smiled, the usual way (The smile in the airport, first meeting with the other members of ANJELL)

When Mi Nam got out of the house, Shin Woo asked to the others "Mi Nam has been meeting with Coordi lately, I think they're getting closer, isn't it?"

"Why do I care about that, it's his life anyway" Tae Kyung said then he walked out of the dining area and went to his room to finish the song he's working on

* * *

Back at the hospital…

"Mi Nyu, time for your breakfast" Dong Jun said bringing Mi Nyu's breakfast out

"Oppa, I'm not hungry" Mi Nyu answered

"Mi Nyu, you need to eat"

"I'm not really hungry, you eat first, Oppa"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you should eat"

"But-"

"If you're not going to eat, I'll call Mi Nam" he threatened

"Okay, but only half of that" Mi Nyu said pointing to the mountain of rice Dong Jun brought

"As long as you eat"

Since Mi Nyu's right arm is broken, Dong Jun feed her acting all lovey-dovey. Mi Nyu the suddenly remembered the dream

"Oppa" she said with her mouth full of food "I've been dreaming lately, 'bout some stuff"

"Are your memories returning?"

"I don't think so"

"Then what's the problem"

"I've been dreaming about 4 boys singing, but..."

" 'But' what?"

"I can't see their faces"

"What are they singing?"

Mi Nyu then sung the song then Dong jun joined in

"Oppa, you know the song?"

"Yeah, it's one of ANJELL's song" He answered "Unfortunately, the only one I know"

"You mean, it's really part of my memory?"

"Well, maybe"

* * *

Mi Nam went to a cafe to meet Coordi Wang, and they are talking about... love

"Yo! Coordi!" Mi Nam greeted

"Oh, hey" Coordi greeted back "Mi Nam, you're late, only girls are allowed to be late on meetings" she said with an angry look and punched the arm of the guy "Anyway, you know why I called you right?"

"No, why?"

"Have you notice something around you're house lately?" She said looking really evil

"Nothing, why"

"Aish! I thought you would notice, anyway, I'll give you 'til the concert to think of the things that are getting fishy" she said and stood up,"Now, let's go, you accompany me shopping" she grabbed Mi Nam's arm and went to the mall

* * *

In the hospital, Dong Jun is lost, literally lost, he can't find his way back to Mi Nyu's room

"Where am I?" Dong Jun asked himself while walking better ask a nurse"Miss, where is room 727?"

"Walk straight then turn right" the nurse answered

"Thanks" he smiled then bowed

"Uh, excuse me, is the patient your girlfriend?" the nurse asked

"No, I'm just a friend, miss" Dong Jun answered politely

"Okay" the nurse answered then walked away, blushing

* * *

Back at the house...

"Jolie sit!" Jeremy commanded Jolie but Jolie didn't listen "Jolie sit!" still the dog didn't sit

"Jolie sit!" Shin Woo commanded Jolie and Jolie sit down

"Hyung how did you-"

"Jeremy sit!" then Jeremy sit

"How did you do that?"

Shin Woo smiled and walked out

"Hyung, you're so cool" Jeremy thought

* * *

Still at the house...

Tae Kyung can't concentrate in writing his new song, he's thinking about Mi Nyu too much

"Mi Nyu, why can't you remember me?" he asked himself putting down the music sheets "Why do I have a felling that you like..." he held his pencil "you like Dong Jun" then he released his anger by breaking the pencil "Mi Nyu, why did you do this, you're hurting me"

* * *

"Mi Nyu!" Dong Jun said "I'm sorry I got lost on my way back from the pharmacy"

"It's fine, Oppa, nothing bad happened"

"You're to nice Mi Nyu" Dong Jun said rubbing the head of Mi Nyu

Mi Nyu was suddenly in a daze, remembering someone rubbing her head, the aura was happy and when she looked up, she saw no one.

"Mi Nyu? Mi Nyu!" Dong Jun called when he noticed that Mi Nyu was in a dazing

"Oh" she looked confused

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing" Mi Nyu answered waving her hand in the air

3 days pass and Mi Nyu had been restless, dreaming about the faceless people, she doesn't talk about these people to anybody, she only keeps it to herself.

* * *

The other ANJELL members still think somehow Mi Nam has a secret relationship with Coordi.

"Why will Mi Nam have a relationship with someone older?" Jeremy asked

"Maybe they don't" Shin Woo said

"Hyung (referring to Tae Kyung) what do you think?" Jeremy asked

"I still don't care, it's his life" the anti-social king answered

"What if Mi Nam is?" Jeremy imagines that Mi Nam is cross dressing and he's gay "What if he's gay?"

"No, that can't be, I'm sure Mi Nam is not gay" Shin Woo answered "Maybe they are just close friends"

"Yeah, like me and you"

"Not really"

"Are you two in a-" Tae Kyung interrupted the conversation with an eye twitching

"Yeah do you know that Hyung-" Jeremy said but Shin Woo covered his mouth

"He's trying to say that I'm a better Hyung than you" Shin Woo said faking a smile

"Jeremy, is that what you really think?" Tae Kyung asked getting angry (he thinks he's the best at everything)

"No, I'm just closer to Shin Woo-hyung, that's why I said that he's better"

"So you're saying that Shin Woo is better than me?"

Total chaos in the house when Mi Nam went home, arguments, all because Tae Kyung thinks he's better at everything (remember the pogs?)

"Jeremy, can you get me an ice pack?" Mi Nam asked the moment he stepped inside the house

"Yes Hyung!" Jeremy used this as an excuse to be out of the argument

"Why do you need an ice pack?" Shin Woo asked

"Coordi made me a slave carrying the things she bought at the mall AGAIN, I will never date girls that uses guys to carry their stuff" Mi Nam answered "I mean why do girls like that stuff? they're just waiting time and money"

Tae Kyung just walked out of the scene, when he got to his room he thought "What if Mi Nyu still remembers me, will she make me a slave carrying her stuff?" he walked near his table"Probably not" he answered his own question and he looked at one of the songs he did, all of them are about being left behind by your love , not being remembered like this: (only a part of the 'song')

_I waited for your return_

_I waited like a fool_

_But what did you do?_

_All you did was forget me_

_You even loved another_

_What about our memories?_

_What about my love?_

_What about my life_

_My life that is only for you_

_My love that only you deserve_

_The memories that we shared......_

_All... faded, all... lost_

_Because of the wrong step that you made  
_

_

* * *

_

"Mi Nyu, you are now discharged from the hospital" Manager Ma announced

"But where will I stay?" Mi Nyu asked

"You're staying with your brother" Manager Ma answered

"Okay"

"Mother Superior, I'll be living with my brother and fans may attack me anytime, please help me" she prayed when the guys carried her stuff to the van

* * *

So, did you understand it? Maybe I didn't explain how the story goes and about the "song" sorry I only rushed it, it's my poem if that's what you call it, please don't steal it ok? 'cause it's mine, it doesn't rhyme cause its a free verse

Leave a review, sorry it's short, I was planning to have like only 6 chapters but you told me that it looks rushed so I'll make it longer. Thanks for the idea.


	7. Chapter 7: Dong Jun in the House?

**Chapter 7: Dong Jun in the House?**

Mi Nyu is going to stay in the house of ANJELL for a while, after she recovers she can go to wherever she wants but for now, she's stuck in a house full of gorgeous guys that are said to be part of her memory.

* * *

"Mi Nyu, you'll be staying at this house for the meantime" Manager Ma said when they arrived at the home of ANJELL. "Who will give up his room so that Mi Nyu can stay in one room?" he asked the members

"I will" Mi Nam offered his room immediately "Maybe the room will bring back some memories" he said

"Which room will you stay in?" Manager Ma asked

"I'll stay at Shin Woo's and Mi Nam will stay at mine" Jeremy offered "It's the least I can do"

"Shin Woo will you allow Jeremy to stay at yours?" Manager Ma asked

"Yeah" was all Shin Woo answered

"No, Jeremy you'll stay at my room" Tae Kyung said thinking that something bad may happen between them

"I want to stay at Shin Woo's room, he already said yes" Jeremy fired back

"You'll stay at mine" Tae Kyung demanded

"Tae Kyung, if Jeremy wants to stay at Shin Woo's room let him be" Manager Ma said shifting his gaze to Tae Kyung "Jeremy, you'll stay at Shin Woo's room" he added looking at the two

"Yey!" Jeremy shouted hugging the arm of Shin Woo

* * *

Mi Nyu then was helped by the others to settle her things upstairs in her room, her old room. She then saw the image of the Blessed Virgin Mary, then she prayed. After that she walked around looking at the 'pictures of his brother' she didn't know that she is looking at her own face. "Oppa, you're really a good singer" she said looking at these pictures. She then heard a knock.

"Come in" She said

"Mi Nyu, it's me, Shin Woo" Shin Woo said bringing some tea "Here's some tea, if you need my help, just call for me" he then headed for the door "Oh yeah, you can call me 'oppa' if you want" then he smiled, the beautiful warm smile he always had.

When Mi Nyu saw this smile, she remembered the person who always had tea with her but still, she can't make up the face of this guy. She then decided to sleep thinking "I'm still not comfortable around here, maybe I just need some sleep"

* * *

Downstairs....

Manager Ma called in the members in the kitchen.

"What is it now?" Tae Kyung asked

"I want to asked a favor to you guys" Manager Ma answered

"What is it?" Jeremy asked "Whatever it is, we will try our best in accomplishing it" he added

"Get Mi Nyu's memories back" Ma answered

"But, how?" Shin Woo asked

"I don't want to do anything stupid" Tae Kyung said almost walking out

"It's up to you make her remember the stuff you did together back then" he answered with his most demanding look which is not so demanding

"I'll try my best sir!" Jeremy said with his cheerful attitude

"I'll also try my best" Shin Woo said

"Aish!" was all Tae Kyung said then he finally walked out, heading to his room

"What are they up to now?" Tae Kyung said talking to the doll

Jeremy also walked out of the scene saying "I and Jolie will have a meeting about this"

When he arrived at Jolie's dog house

"Jolie, how can I get the memories of Mi Nyu back?" Jeremy asked his dog

Jolie answered with a bark and just licked his face

"Jolie, your a genius! I'll make her remember me by re-acting our memories Jolie you're so smart!" Jeremy said praising his dog

Shin Woo just went up to the balcony and continued his tea time. He can see the happy, cheerful and cute Jeremy playing with his dog and he thought "At least Jeremy don't have anything to worry about" sipping his tea "What to do? what to do?" he asked himself, "maybe some tea will help her" he answered the question in his mind

"How can I help them?" Mi Nam asked himself "I wasn't here when they met, I was only here when Tae Kyung sung a song for her at the concert" he said to himself looking at the room of the blond British which is very, British not only that it's full of pictures of Jolie and... "Shin Woo?" he asked when he say the framed picture of Shin Woo under his pillow "What the- , he liked Shin Woo before Shin Woo liked him?" he thought "Now that's something to talk about with Coordi" he said bringing out his cellphone.

"Mi Nyu, you're really a walking danger zone everywhere you go, even in Africa" Tae Kyung said angrily to the pig-bunny stuff toy, "Really, everywhere there's trouble for you" he then took the stuff toy and put it in his bed "wait" he thought "maybe you will help me" he said to he toy (I think Tae Kyung has a multiple personality disorder, or he's going cucu he will smile then be harsh, some stuff like that and he talks to a stuff toy)

* * *

"Aish! I lost my wallet, where is it?" Dong Jun whispered to himself while looking at his bag in the hotel he's in "Where is it, all my money is there" he said grabbing his cellphone and he called Mi Nam "Mi Nam ah, I need your help, I lost my wallet, ca-can I please stay at your house for a while until I can have enough money?"

"Sure, anything for you man" Mi Nam answered over the phone "Take it as a thank you gift for watching over Mi Nyu"

"Thanks" Dong Jun said "Can I come over now? I can't pay another day here at the hotel"

"I told you, it's fine"

"Thank you, you're a life saver" Dong Jun said then he hung up

"I need to pack everything now" he said looking at the mess he created for trying to find his wallet "This is going to be a long day"

* * *

That night...

"Mi Nyu time for dinner!" Mi Nam called

"Okay" Mi Nyu answered walking down the stairs

"Here" Mi Nam said putting the plate in front of Mi Nyu

Since there are no girls in the household for the past few months, Mi Nam took over the job of being the 'girl' in the house doing the chores.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it" Jeremy volunteered

When he opened the door he was shocked to see Dong Jun with a traveling bag... a huge traveling bag

"Dong-Jun" he said in shock but lightly "Come in!" he greeted

"Mi Nam" Dong Jun said when he came in "Why do they look shocked?" he asked "you didn't tell them?"

"Tell what?" Tae Kyung asked

"He's going to stay here for a while" Mi Nam announced

"Why?" Tae Kyung asked

"No Problem" Shin Woo said

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want" Jeremy said

"I'll ask you again WHY?" Tae Kyung asked no he's not mad he's really mad

"So that someone can look over Mi Nyu while we're gone" Mi Nam answered (I'm not sure what character Mi Nam has since he didn't show too much profile in the series so I'm making him the one who's not afraid of Tae Kyung but still nice ok?)"He'll stay in Jeremy's room where I stay" he added

"Dong Jun-oppa" Mi Nyu said when she hugged Dong Jun

Everyone was shocked to see this event. Is Mi Nyu falling for Dong Jun? What about Tae Kyung's relationship with Mi Nyu?

* * *

Hey, I need your opinion, my sister said this is getting a bit like Boys Before Flowers, does it? please PM me or leave a review 'bout it

So? Is it okay? please, please, please leave a review. Now, I'm totally free! Yey! No more exams! I love it! Summer will officially begin, well for me, next week.

Thanks for reading this chapter =)


	8. Chapter 8: The Blond Man

**Chapter 8: The Blond Man  
**

The innocent child Jeremy; Will she finally remember him?

* * *

"Dong Jun!" Mi Nyu shouted when she hugged Dong Jun

Mi Nyu then recognized that everyone is staring at her and quickly released Dong Jun

"Mi Nyu" Mi Nam said looking shocked

Tae Kyung just looked back acting as if he didn't see anything and just said "I'm not hungry" then he went out of the kitchen and went to his room. He dragged his feet walking up the stairs while hearing the laughter of Mi Nyu fade.

When he got to his room, the first thing he saw was the pig rabbit toy, he took it and again talked to it.

"You, why do you like him?" he asked the toy. Of course it didn't answer him

"It's time for you to go away" he told the stuffed toy and he took it down stairs. Mi Nyu saw the doll and thought it was cute.

"Whoa!" she screamed walking closer to Tae Kyung "its soo cute" she bent down to look at the toy.

"You want it?" Tae Kyung asked

"No,its fine. It's given by a fan right?"

"Here, have it" Tae Kyung said giving Mi Nyu the toy "It's obvious you like it"

"Really?" She asked

"Don't you want it?"

"Yes,I want it" she said "Thank you" and went upstairs

"Which one is my room again?" she asked herself seeing 4 doors "I'll pick this one" going into Tae Kyung's room

"Whoa! such a huge room" she said when she saw his room. She then noticed the picture of Tae Kyung on the wall "It's Tae Kyung oppa's room" she told herself. She then noticed he's CD case."What a large collection of Mo Hwa Ran's works" she said walking nearer at Tae Kyung's CD's "Auntie had always liked Mo Hwa Ran." She then heard some footsteps getting louder and louder."Someone's coming in, what should I do? Hide. Right!" she tried to find a place to hide and decided to hide in the toilet

Tae Kyung then went in his room "Stupid pig-rabbit" he said

"Pig-rabbit?" Mi Nyu thought

"She doesn't even remember I made it for her"

"for me?"

"I need a shower"

"A shower?" she thought "A shower!?" she shouted in her mind "What should I do? What should I do?"

When Tae Kyung opened the door he saw Mi Nyu inside the bathroom

"Why are you here?"

"I am..."

"You are?"

"I am lost, yeah, I am lost"

"You are lost in a bathroom"

"Yeah"

"Out"

"Bu-"

"Out!" he ordered angrily

* * *

Jeremy was singing by himself in the balcony with his hand rubbing through Jolie's fur

"Jeremy" Mi Nyu said hearing his voice she was suddenly in a daze

"Mi Nyu? Mi Nyu?" Jeremy asked

While in a daze Mi Nyu is having a flashback

_Saranghaeyo ihanmadi cham johun mal_

_Uri shikku jago namyon_

_jugo bannun mal_

_Saranghaeyo ihanmadi cham johun mal_

_Jeremy do gueanante jugo shippun mal_

_Imari johaso onjongil shini najiyo_

_Imari johaso onjongil ilmat najiyo_

_Imari johaso onjongil gasumi_

_Kongdak kongdak indeyo_

_Saranghaeyo ihanmadi chan johun mal_

_nanun nanun ihan madiga jongmal johayo_

_sarang saranghaeyo_

A young blond male was singing to her in a bus, crying asking her something but she can't make up anything the face or the other words the young man is saying.

"Mi Nyu, Mi Nyu?" Jeremy asked him

"Ah, oh, sorry, I just got lost in a daze there"

"Okay, why are you here?"

"Tae Kyung got mad and asked me to go out of his room"

"Of course he's mad, you went inside his room"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's a house rule" he said standing up "Hey, you wanna eat?"

"Sure"

"I'll get some juice, look over Jolie for a while" Jeremy reminded

"k"

Jeremy went inside to take a couple of juice packs

"Hey, what's your name?" Mi Nyu asked Jolie

"Hmmm.. Jolie" she read the collar on Jolie's neck. "Jolie, do you now who the singing blond is, the one earlier?"

Jolie licked her face happily for an answer

"Mi Nyu! looks like you're in good terms with Jolie now"

"Yeah, she's such a kind dog" she said rubbing the head of Jolie

"You mean you're not scared?"

"Why would I be?"

"Nothing" he answered

* * *

The next day....

"We are all going to recording today so there's food in the fridge and keep yourself busy, don't go out of the house ok?" Manager Ma reminded Dong Jun and Mi Nyu

"Got it" Dong Jun answered

"Mi Nyu are you sure you're not going with us? We can also make you a solo artist you know, so that you can support yourself after you recovered" Ma asked

"I'll go with you next time" she offered

"Okay"

* * *

That afternoon, while Dong Jun is drawing and Mi Nyu is sleeping in the couch, the doorbell rang and Mi Nyu woke up.

She yawned and sit up. Dong Jun said "I'll get it"

Dong Jun opened the door and saw a lady with beautiful long brown hair and over sized shades

"Hello, are you looking for ANJELL?" Dong Jun asked

"No, I'm actually looking for Go Mi Nyu" She answered "Is she here?"

"Yeah come in" He offered

"Mi Nyu" Dong Jun called "Someone's here for you"

"Who is it?"

"Mi Nyu, do you remember me?" the woman asked

"Mo..Hwa..Ran?" She asked

"So, I'll leave you to hear and make you some tea" Dong Jun said

"So you do remember me?"

"You're that famous singer right?"

"Yeah, but do you remember anything after that?"

"No, nothing why?"

"Since you can't remember me, I'll tell you everything again"

Mo Hwa Ran told Mi Nyu everything and apologized again. Mi Nyu was in total shock...again and she headed out to the door and ran away, she has a bit money so she went to the ANJELL studio.

The fans were screaming when she passed by. "Go Mi Nam is cross-dressing. Kyaaaaaaah"

"Go Mi Nam, may I have an autograph?" a fan asked

She just ran inside the building, not minding the fan(The guards thought she was Mi Nam)

"When did Mi Nam oppa became so cold" the fan girl said getting teary

She then bumped Jeremy and he noticed that she was crying "Mi Nyu, what's the matter?" he asked accompanying her inside

"My mom... Tae Kyung's mom.."

"Why, what happened with your moms?"

"My mom died 'cause of Tae Kyung's mom"

"What!? I knew that your mom is dead but 'cause of Tae Kyung's mom?"

Mi Nyu simply nodded.

"Come on, I know what will make you feel better" turning to the entrance

They went outside using Jeremy's motorbike. They stopped by an ice ream shop.

"First we eat chocolate ice cream" he announced

"I'm not in the mood to eat"she said while being dragged inside the shop

"Eat, you must eat! It's the first thing that can take sadness away" he said their order was given, a couple of chocolate sundaes

"I really don't-"

She was cut by Jeremy by stuffing her mouth with ice cream."See, it's not bad if you eat. Do you know that chocolate can make you happy?"

Mi Nyu then started scooping ice cream in her mouth like nothing happened in the they were done eating Jeremy took Mi Nyu to a shop that sells stuff toys.

"Mi Nyu, pick anything you want even if you take 10, I'll pay them for you"

"Really?"

Jeremy just nodded and Mi Nyu went in to find some stuff toys. Jeremy just stood there in the corner watching Mi Nyu look for toys and finally she came to him. She was holding a dog, a lion, a dolphin, a bear and a cat.

"Mi Nyu, why pick so many?" Jeremy asked looking at 5 stuff toys in front of him

"The dog is to remind me of Jeremy, because he is easy to get along with" she answered innocently "The lion is for Tae Kyung oppa he thinks he's the king" looking at the lion "The dolphin is for Shin Woo nice, gentle and kind"

"Does that mean I'm not nice, kind and gentle?" Jeremy asked

"You're nice in another way and he's nice in another" she answered looking at the pink dolphin

"Then why did you pick pink?"

"Because Shin Woo oppa is very nice and gentle"

"Whose the bear for then?" he asked

"The bear is for Dong Jun oppa because he's big and huggable like a bear" she answered smiling. Jeremy felt bad for Tae Kyung (he thinks that Tae Kyung don't have a chance in capturing Mi Nyu's heart)

"What about the cat?"

"Oppa loves cats so this is to remind me of him"

"Let's go to the cash register" Jeremy said bringing out his wallet

* * *

"Where's Jeremy?" President Ahn asked

"He said he'll buy some snacks" Mi Nam answered

"Can you call him?" President Ahn asked "We must record the song today"

"I'll call him" Shin Woo volunteered bringing his cellphone out

* * *

_'Saranghae, oppa Saranghae_' Jeremy's cellphone rang with a kid's voice saying these lines

"Hello?" Jeremy answered the phone (he didn't bother to look at the caller ID)

"Jeremy, where are you, we need you now for the recording" Shin Woo said directly

"Can we do the recording next time?" Jeremy asked acting like a child "Please hyung-nim"

"President Ahn needs you to go here now"

"But I'm comforting Mi Nyu"

"Why? What happened to her?"

"She just knew... again... that her mom is dead"

"I'll try to talk to President then"

"Thanks Hyung-nim, you're the best hyung ever" he said then he hung up

"Who is that?" Mi Nyu asked

"Shin Woo hyung, he said they need me"

"S-sorry Jeremy, I didn't know, go back now, I'll go home by myself"

"Nah, it's fine, Hyung-nim got me covered" he said "Want to go to the park?" he said putting his helmet on "Hop on in"

They then drove they're way using the motorbike of Jeremy to the park where (they played badminton)

"It's nice to have some peace when you're feeling bad, right?" Jeremy said when they sat on a bench

Mi Nyu just nodded and looked at the sky "Hey, its getting dark" Mi Nyu said when he noticed the sky getting dark

"It's not, its only 3:00 pm" Jeremy said then it rained "Mi Nyu, come on"

"How are we going home?"

"We're running"

"All the way?"

"We can't use the bike at rainy days, let's go to the nearest bus stop, not home, that's too far so hurry up"

"The doctor said I can't run, my legs are not fully healed yet, I'll be putting too much pressure on them"

Jeremy then picked Mi Nyu up carrying her in a lover's carry (if that's what you call it, the one in fairy tales how a prince carry a princess)

Luckily they're are the only passengers and nobody saw Jeremy carrying Mi Nyu, then Shin Woo called

"Hyung!" Jeremy answered

"Where are you guys?" Shin Woo asked directly

"We're at a bus"

"Where will the bus drop you off?"

"We'll go down maybe on the stop near xxx shop(clothes shop)"

"I'm going to wait there ok?"

"Sure Hyung" then he hung up

A moment of silence.......

"Mi Nyu, wanna hear a song?"

"What song?"

_Saranghaeyo ihanmadi cham johun mal_

_Uri shikku jago namyon_

_jugo bannun mal_

_Saranghaeyo ihanmadi cham johun mal_

_Jeremy do gueanante jugo shippun mal_

_Imari johaso onjongil shini najiyo_

_Imari johaso onjongil ilmat najiyo_

_Imari johaso onjongil gasumi_

_Kongdak kongdak indeyo_

_Saranghaeyo ihanmadi chan johun mal_

_nanun nanun ihan madiga jongmal johayo_

_sarang saranghaeyo_

Mi Nyu is stunned the singing blond is Jeremy.

"The singing blond" she said

"I'm not just a blond yeah, I have my dad's hair color but I'm half Korean, my Korean name is Kang On Yu" he defended himself

"No, you're the singing blond I saw when I'm in a daze last night"

"Really?"

Mi Nyu nodded

"Do you remember the first time I knew you were a girl?" he asked happily

"No" Mi Nyu answered directly

"I thought you already remember me"

"Oh, look at that, we're here at the bus stop near xxx shop" She said changing the topic "Is that Shin Woo oppa's car?"

"Yeah, come on" he said carrying Mi Nyu out of the bus

"It's fine I can walk" Mi Nyu said

Jeremy put her down and they walked to Shin Woo's car

* * *

So, Mi Nyu remembered Jeremy but not much, she just remembered him a little bit

Please review, please

I have another idea for another fanfic, a preview is in my profile so read it and PM me if you like it k?

Thanks =)


	9. Chapter 9: A Day Full of Kisses

**Chapter 9: A Day Full of Kisses  
**

Shin Woo waived his hand when he saw Jeremy and Mi Nyu walked out of the bus, signaling them to go inside the car, Mi Nyu sat at the back, she was tired and she wants to sleep so they let her lay down there, Jeremy sat beside Shin Woo who is driving.

"Jeremy" Shin Woo said while driving "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you went with Mi Nyu? Don't you know how worried I am when you didn't come back after an hour?"

"Sorry Hyung" Jeremy said "It didn't cross my mind that you will be worried, I have done that a lot of times before, cutting classes or recordings"

"Okay, as long as you are both okay. Take a shower immediately when we get home, k?"

"Yes Hyung, I promise" Jeremy said kissing the cheek of Shin Woo

Shin Woo just smiled at him and continued driving

When they arrived at home, Shin Woo carried Mi Nyu back and Jeremy quickly went to Shin Woo's room (where he's staying) to take a shower

"What happened to Mi Nyu?" Dong Jun said, Mi Nam and Tae Kyung are nowhere to be found

"She's just sleeping" Shin Woo answered "Where's Mi Nam and Tae Kyung, they should be home earlier than me"

"They went to a restaurant, they said they'll be back late at night"Dong Jun answered "I'll take Mi Nyu to her room"

Shin Woo gave Mi Nyu to Dong Jun and went upstairs and saw the clothes of Jeremy scattered in the floor and he cleaned it up. Jeremy went out of the bathroom and saw Shin Woo cleaning "I'll clean that up" he said

"I started cleaning so I'll get it done"

"Thanks Hyung"

After he put Jeremy's clothes at the dirty laundry he went back to take his time at the shower.

He came out with only a towel making Jeremy see his toned abs

"Whoa!" Jeremy screamed out "How did you get that?" he asked pointing at Shin Woo's abs

"Exercise" Shin Woo answered

Then everybody slept

* * *

Morning...

Shin Woo woke up seeing the awake Jeremy at his side looking at him

"Jeremy, are you..watching me sleep?" Shin Woo asked

"Yeah Hyung, you're really beautiful" Jeremy said smiling

Shin Woo blushed and got up, took his things and went to shower. "Hyung wait I'll scrub your back!"

* * *

Mi Nam woke up realizing that Dong Jun is hugging him

"Mi Nyu" Dong Jun said making kissing sounds

"Hah, this guy really digs Mi Nyu" Mi Nam thought

* * *

Tae Kyung woke up feeling sleepy, "Another day has come" he thought "Mi Nyu is still here making me feel terrible"

* * *

All of them went out of their rooms and saw Mi Nyu preparing some food

"Mi Nyu, your arm" Jeremy said pointing her arm

"Is it?" Mi Nam said

"Does it?" Shin Woo said

Tae Kyung didn't say anything he's just with his shocked face

"Yeah, it's good now" Mi Nyu announced "Where's Dong Jun?"

"Still sleeping, he was awake all night waiting for me"

"Is that so?" She asked smiling "Well, I prepared some food so dig in!"

"This looks so good!" Jeremy said

"I don't think this is a good idea" Mi Nam said

"I don't eat breakfast" Tae Kyung said grabbing a bottle of water

"Ok" Shin Woo said

Then the moment of truth

"Mi Nyu, what did you put in this?" Jeremy asked

"Um.(coughs) delicious" Shin Woo said

"Told ya" Mi Nam said preparing himself some fried rice

"Is it horrible?" Mi Nyu asked

"This is still better than the soup we did last time"

Mi Nyu again is in a daze a woman told her to taste a certain delicacy but the blond boy told her that he will be the one who'll taste it and the word she made out? VINEGAR

"Vinegar" she said

"Why did you put vinegar on pancake?" Jeremy asked

"No, I didn't put in vinegar, I just remember some guys cooking and put lots of vinegar in soup"

Tae Kyung was again shocked, he remembered that he put in a BOTTLE of vinegar in that soup

"I think you're slowly recovering your memories" Shin Woo said

Mi Nyu nodded and said "I remembered Jeremy a little yesterday and I want to remember Shin Woo oppa" then she stuck her tongue out behind Tae Kyung

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked

"I never want to remember you" she said looking at Tae Kyung, "your so inconsiderate, I just got lost and you're now angry with me"

Tae Kyung, ouch! that went straight through his heart as in boom

"Well, nobody wants you here, nuisance" Tae Kyung said

Jeremy, Mi Nam and Shin Woo glared at Tae Kyung especially Mi Nam his eyes are really really angry

"Don't believe him Mi Nyu" Jeremy said

"I don't because he THINKS he's right" Mi Nyu said emphasizing the word thinks

"You tell him sis" Mi Nam said

"Go, Mi Nyu Fighting!" Jeremy cheered

Tae Kyung just went out with the ball of hair in his head

"Yeah Mi Nyu you did it!!!" Jeremy cheered

* * *

Afternoon...

"Mi Nyu, come, let's go to the amusement park" Shin Woo said and Jeremy heard this

"Shin Woo hyung, I also want to come" Jeremy said

"If Mi Nyu wants to come, we'll come, if she don't then we'll not go" Shin Woo said

"I'll love to go to the amusement park with you" She answered

"Then come on!" Jeremy said

Shin Woo drove to the amusement park with disguises. They sat in Shin Woo's car, the usual way, Shin Woo drives, Jeremy beside him and Mi Nyu at the back

Disguises

Shin Woo = hat, glasses, jacket

Jeremy = girl clothes, wig

Mi Nyu= loose jacket, pony tail

* * *

At the amusement park....

"Hyung-nim, let's ride the roller coaster" Jeremy invited

"Yeah Shin Woo oppa, let's try to ride it" Mi Nyu followed

"I don't think that's a good idea" Shin Woo said

"Come on!" Jeremy said

"Fine" Shin Woo answered

After the ride Shin Woo looked very, very sick

"Oppa, are you alright?" Mi Nyu asked

"Hyung" Jeremy whispered

"I'm fine go have fun for a while" he answered

"I will not ride anything unless hyung-nim is fine" Jeremy said

"Oppa, do you want to go home?" Mi Nyu asked

"I told you I'm fine" Shin Woo said while they were walking and he looked like a drunk man

"Where's your car keys?" Jeremy demanded "We'll go home"

"No, I'll stay here and rest for awhile" Shin Woo said

"Are you sure?"Mi Nyu asked

"Yeah"

"I'll buy some snacks first, you wait here with Shin Woo" Jeremy told Mi Nyu

Jeremy then went to a crepe shop nearby, waiting in line

"Do you know that I was then dumped in an amusement park?" Shin Woo asked "the girl stood me up"

"Really?" Mi Nyu asked looking really shocked

"Yeah, she went out with another guy that day"

"Well, it's her loss that she's not with Shin Woo oppa"

"I planed another date with her and a confession, but she's with the other guy again" Shin Woo said "I was even planning on singing for her"

Mi Nyu looked down, she doesn't know what to say

"Want to hear it?" he asked

"I'll listen to it" Mi Nyu answered

_nan baboraseo geureongabwa_  
_ apeugehaedo gwaenchanheungabwa motnan sarangira nollyeodaedo_  
_ eojjeolsu eomneun baboraseo_

_naega wonhae jalhaejwotdeon geol_  
_ geugeotmaneuro haengbokhaetdeon geol hanbeonirado useojumyeon_  
_ geu misoro haengbokhae_

_geunyeoga sarang hal saram olttaekkaji_  
_ ireoke geunyeo gyeoteseo isseulppuniya jul su isseo haengbokhan sarangira_  
_ amugeotdo barajianha_

_eonjedeun sonnaemilmyeon daheul geugose_  
_ eonjedeun bulleojumyeon deullil geugose_  
_ byeonhameobsi geugose isseojulge_  
_ geunyeol saranghanikka_

_nan baboraseo…_

Mi Nyu then again was remembering something, she was alone in a dance studio and a man came up, and sung a song for her, the exact same song

"Shin Woo hyung" she said

"Hmm?" Shin Woo asked then it came to him, Mi Nyu called him 'hyung'

"I'm sorry, Shin Woo hyung, it's my fault" she said

Shin Woo just rubbed her head then Jeremy came

"I also want my head rubbed by hyung like that" Jeremy said holding 3 sweet crepes with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup

"Come here" Shin Woo said

"Which way is the restroom?" Mi Nyu asked

"Go straight and turn left when you see the coffee shop" Shin Woo instructed

"Ok" Mi Nyu said

When Mi Nyu was out of sight, Jeremy stole a kiss from Shin Woo's lips then he looked down blushing.

Shin Woo then rubbed the head of Jeremy, "its fine" he said

Jeremy looked up and offered Shin Woo a crepe that was already melting

Shin Woo smiled and kissed Jeremy on the forehead. They waited for Mi Nyu and went back home

"So, Mi Nyu, you already remember me then?" Shin Woo asked when they got back home

"I only remember the time when you sung the song for me" Mi Nyu answered

"She only remember me when I also sung a song for her" Jeremy said butting in

They all went to their rooms

* * *

At Shin Woo's room

"Jeremy, I wonder how Mi Nyu will remember Tae Kyung" Shin Woo said

"I wonder if she'll even remember Tae Kyung hyung" Jeremy answered

"She'll remember him"

"It seems like she likes Dong Jun...a lot"

"She told me earlier that she hates Tae Kyung"

"See"

"but, she can't hate him"

"Oh"

"Something's up"

"I know the feeling of hating someone I can't hate"

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I thought I was in love with Mi Nyu when I didn't know he's a she"

Shin Woo smiled and gave Jeremy a gentle kiss, Jeremy kissed him back

"Let's sleep" Shin Woo said walking to the bed

"This is a day full of kisses" Jeremy whispered hugging Shin Woo from behind. Shin Woo just looked behind and smiled

* * *

Finally finished chapter 9 =)

Hey, I think I'm getting OOC with Mi Nyu, just go with it k?

Please, please leave a review...


	10. Chapter 10:A Place Where I Can't See You

**Chapter 10: A Place Where I Can't See You  
**

They all woke up the next morning feeling great. Mi Nam was up before everyone to prepare breakfast since Mi Nyu can't cook.

"Mi Nam umma, is making breakfast, yey!" Jeremy shouted walking near the kitchen hugging Shin Woo's arm

Tae Kyung look shocked when he saw this and thought "There's definitely something between Shin Woo and Jeremy"

"Oppa, you know how to cook?" Mi Nyu asked

"Yeah, I practiced while I was America" Mi Nam answered

"Oh, so what are you making?"

"Waffles"

"Want me to help?"

"No, no, no" Jeremy said "I mean, you must rest, you're not full recovered yet"

"I understand, I can't cook" Mi Nyu said

"Yeah, because you're a big nuisance" Tae Kyung said

Mi Nyu was again in a daze

_"People call people like you a nuisance" _

"Mi Nyu, Mi Nyu!" Dong Jun asked

"Wh-what?" Mi Nyu noticed that they are staring at her

"You're looking deeply at the space again" Dong Jun said

"This is nothing" Mi Nyu said

* * *

That Afternoon...

ANJELL went out for a filming of their new song, Dong Jun and Mi Nyu was again alone.

"Do-dong Jun oppa" Mi Nyu called

"Hmm?"

"No-nothing"

Mi Nyu thought of confessing her feelings to Dong Jun but something inside her stopped her

* * *

"Let's have a congratulatory party today, I'll prepare the things" Jeremy announced "Shin Woo hyung, help me"

"I'll go buy some food from the grocery" Mi Nam said

"I'll go with you" Dong Jun said and they went out

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu are at the roof top. Mi Nyu looked at the sky

"What are you looking at?" Tae Kyung asked

"I'm looking at the stars but I can't see them" Mi Nyu answered still looking at the sky

"Close the lights, you'll see them better that way"

"Okay" Mi Nyu answered and she closed the lights

She then looked at the sky again "Wow, so many stars" she said "Can you see that one? It really shines brightly"

"I can't see them, I'm night-blind" Tae Kyung said "But it's fine 'cause I can still see the brightest star in my life"

"Why are you looking at me?" Mi Nyu asked when she noticed that Tae Kyung is staring at her

"Th-the necklace, you're still wearing it" Tae Kyung made an excuse

"You told me that you gave it and Oppa(refering to Mi Nam) said that it's a very important part of my memory" she answered

"At least you're still wearing it"Tae Kyung said then he saw Mi Nyu staring blankly... again

A man gave her the necklace while they were looking at the stars together

"Let's start the party!" Jeremy said when he got to the roof top

Mi Nyu then snapped out and acted like nothing happened

Mi Nam and Dong Jun appeared with bags of chips and beer, Shin Woo was behind them holding a pot.. a big pot

"For what is the pot?" Dong jun asked in a whisper

"Just in case, you know" Shin Woo answered

* * *

The party started...

Mi Nyu was drunk, really drunk but Dong Jun keeps on giving her shots.

"Dong Jun oppa, I believe I'm drunk" She said

"No, you're not. Come on, drink" he answered

When the others heard this, Shin Woo secretly passed the pot to Jeremy then to Tae Kyung. And then boom, Mi Nyu exploded with Tae Kyung shooting the vomit in the pot (I can't really explain it, just remember the 1st episode when she throw up at the party)

She was very drunk that she remembered a bit of that day

"Hwang Tae Kyung ah, didn't this happen at the party last time, the flower even died" she said laughing and hugging him

The others reaction..stunned.

She released Tae Kyung and said "Look at the sky, so pretty" she reached out to the sky "So pretty"

"She's drunk" Shin Woo said

"If she's drunk then, disaster" Jeremy said

"She almost became a nun so she's not a good drinker" Mi Nam said

Tae Kyung just shivered remembering the time when Mi Nyu threw up in front of him

"I'll take Mi Nyu to her room" Dong Jun said

"No, let me" Mi Nam said I'll be the only one calm enough if she throws up on me

Mi Nam took Mi Nyu to her room.

"Aish! such a big nuisance" Tae Kyung said

"No she is not a nuisance" Dong Jun said trying to 'protect' Mi Nyu from the venomous mouth of Tae Kyung

"Yeah Tae Kyung hyung you should watch your mouth" Jeremy said trying to act manly

Tae Kyung gave Jeremy a stingy stare, very scary and Jeremy got scared and hid behind Shin Woo

"Tae Kyung, don't take everything seriously" Shin Woo said

Then a scream was heard downstairs, they all rushed down to see what happened. What they saw was Mi Nam covered in Mi Nyu's vomit

Tae Kyung quickly run out of the scene feeling uneasy, Jeremy almost threw up when he saw this but Shin Woo and Dong Jun helped the twins out.

Dong Jun accompanied Mi Nam to their room while Shin Woo and Jeremy stayed at Mi Nyu's room.

"Mi Nyu ah you're doing this again" Jeremy complained

"We need to help her, she's already unconscious" Shin Woo said

* * *

"Mi Nyu aish!" Tae Kyung started talking to himself again "You vomited in my hands... again" he looked at his hands with bits of vomit "I need a shower" he told himself

* * *

"Mi Nam, are you alright? I thought you'll be the-"

"Yeah, I also thought so, I didn't think she'll vomit on me directly" Mi Nam said cutting Dong Jun off

"Go and take a shower, you're getting stinky"

"Yeah, I should"

* * *

The next day...

"Oppa, what happened last night?" Mi Nyu asked after she took a shower and headed to the kitchen

"You threw up"

"Why?"

"You were drunk"

"Oh"she said staring blankly trying remember what happened last night. She remembered that she was hugging Tae Kyung. Tae Kyung then walked into the scene.

"Hwang Tae Kyung oppa, I'm sorry" Mi Nyu said

"Yeah, you should be sorry pig" Tae Kyung said "Stop throwing up anywhere"

"Yes, Hyung" she answered then she realized that she called him Hyung instead of Oppa

Tae Kyung looked at her, confused "Did her memories came back or is she just as stupid as she was" he asked himself

Jeremy and Shin Woo arrived at the scene

"Jeremy, is there an insect in your room?" Mi Nyu asked

"No, why?" Jeremy asked

"There is an insect bite in your neck" Mi Nyu answered

"Oh, maybe there is" Jeremy said "It's nothing"

Shin Woo felt guilty about kissing Jeremy's neck without Jeremy knowing. Tae Kyung thought "Shin Woo definitely did something to Jeremy last night "

"So, what's for breakfast?" Jeremy asked Mi Nam while getting some juice

"Oh, I prepared chocolate chip pancakes" Mi Nam answered

"Jeremy, drinking juice this early is not good" Shin Woo said "Here, drink some hot tea, Mi Nyu you also should drink some, you were drunk, it'll help you recover from the hangover?"

"Sure" Mi Nyu answered

"I want to drink some juice, give Mi Nyu my share of tea" Jeremy answered

"Just don't cry to me saying your stomach aches later k?" Shin Woo said

"Yeah, I can handle stomach aches"

* * *

Dance Studio...

Mi Nyu and Dong Jun came to the dance studio with ANJELL to watch their practice for the next performance. The music started and Mi Nyu suddenly have the urge to dance with them, they were doing some warm-up using the dance steps from before (episode 2 when Mi Nyu was learning how to dance). She danced with them and she knew the steps. After dancing she was amazed at herself that she knew the dance.

"Mi Nyu, you're slowly getting your memories back" Shin Woo told her

"Really?" Mi Nyu asked

Shin Woo rubbed her head

"Mi Nam ah, your sister is a good dancer" a dancer told him "What's her name?"

"I'm not telling you anything, she already likes someone" Mi Nam answered

"Come on Hyung" the dancer said

Mi Nam just smiled and walked out

"I'll just ask her myself" the dancer said

"Hey, I'm Seung Woo" the dancer introduced himself

"I'm Mi Nyu" She introduced

"You're really something" Dong Jun said pulling Seung Woo away

* * *

Before they went back home, they decided to stop by a restaurant for some snacks

"I want to eat some ramen" Jeremy said looking at Mi Nam

"Me too" Mi Nyu said also looking t him

"Why am I here?" Tae Kyung asked

"So, it's going to be my treat.... again" Mi Nam said

"Yey!" Jeremy and Mi Nyu said at the same time

"Hmm?" Mi Nyu saw a butterfly in the city, pretty unusual

She followed it an ended up in a dark alley

"Hey, hey,hey, who do we have here?" A guy said

Tae Kyung noticed that Mi Nyu is missing and silently went out

"Who are you?" Mi Nyu answered

"Oh, an innocent little girl" one of the other guys said holding Mi Nyu's hand

"Let go of me!" Mi Nyu shouted

Tae Kyung heard this and followed Mi Nyu's voice and saw some guys holding Mi Nyu

"Let go of her!" Tae Kyung shouted punching the guy holding Mi Nyu

The guys run away (cowards?) and Tae Kyung took Mi Nyu out of the alley

"Thank you Tae Kyung oppa" she thanked

"You're a walking accidental zone" Tae Kyung said

"But still thank you for saving me"

Tae Kyung smiled at her, warmly "Let's go back"

Mi Nyu remembered a guy, smiling the exact same way as Tae Kyung

They went back to the restaurant, the first thing they saw? 4 angry men with bowls of ramen in front of them and 2 of them crossed their arms

"Where did you two go?" Mi Nam asked

Dong Jun stood up and accompanied Mi Nyu to their table, asking "Why did you go out without telling me?"

"Sorry oppa" Mi Nyu apologized

"Where did you take Mi Nyu?!" Mi Nam shouted getting ready to fight with Tae Kyung

"Oppa, it's my fault" Mi Nyu said

"This is the problem Mi Nyu, you're too nice, you're taking the blame again" Mi Nam said holding the collar of Tae Kyung's shirt

"Oppa, it's really my fault this time, I saw a butterfly, I followed it and ended up in a dark alley and some guys are there and Tae Kyung oppa saved me" Mi Nyu said trying to pull Mi Nam's hand away

"Is that true?" Mi Nam asked Mi Nyu "Are you being honest or you just want to protect this guy?"

"Both oppa" Mi Nyu answered. Mi Nam let Tae Kyung go and they went back to the house

"Both. Told you Tae Kyung has some chance to win Mi Nyu's heart..again" Shin Woo whispered to Jeremy

"Maybe you're right but only maybe" Jeremy answered

* * *

That night...

Mi Nyu prepared some food for Tae Kyung to say she thank you and to apologize.

"Tae Kyung oppa?" Mi Nyu asked knocking the door

"Why?" Tae Kyung asked

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"May I give this to you then?"

"What is it?"

"It's a toy lion, for you"

"Lion?"

"Yeah, I'll live him here"

Mi Nyu then went back to her room leaving the toy in front of Tae Kyung's room. After hearing a door close, Tae Kyung opened the door and saw the lion facing him. He picked it up, smiling to himself.

* * *

The next day....

Mi Nam,as usual, was making breakfast. Dong Jun is cleaning. Jeremy and Shin Woo were feeding Jolie. Mi Nyu watching a morning talk show. Tae Kyung opening the fridge for some water

Everything was going the usual way until....

"Thank you President Ahn, for giving me a chance to get an inside scoop 'bout the ANJELL's daily life" Reporter Kim said

"It's nothing, they all get along with each other well" President Ahn said "Ah, there's Jeremy and Shin Woo feeding the group's pet" he said pointing at Jeremy and Shin Woo

"Morning President! Morning Mr. Kim" Jeremy greeted

"Good Morning" they greeted back

Inside...

"Tae Kyung, will you pass me some cheese?" Mi Nam asked

"Get one yourself" he answered

Mi Nam bumped Tae Kyung out of his way to the fridge

"Hey"

"I'll get one myself right? so out of the way"

"Ah! they're having they're breakfast, feel free to take a picture of them" President Ahn said walking inside

"Wh-why are there 4 people here?" Reporter Kim asked

"Ah, that's Go Mi Nyu, the twin of Go Mi Nam" President Ahn answered "and that's..."

"Kim Dong Jun, Mi Nam's best friend" Dong Jun introduced himself

"You see, ANJELL is very hospitable" Pres. Ahn said "take that down"

"Ok" Reporter Kim said taking pictures of the house "This is great"

"Let's go now that you saw where the ANJELL lives, don't give their address ok?" Pres. Ahn said and they went out

"Mi Nyu? Mi Nyu?" Tae Kyung asked

"Reporter Kim" she mumbled

"Do you remember Reporter Kim?" Tae Kyung asked

"I-am-Mi-Nam, I'm a guy" Mi Nyu said

"Mi Nyu! Mi Nyu!" Tae Kyung was already shaking her

"Huh?" Mi Nyu asked

"Mi Nyu, are you in your proper mind now?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Do you remember Reporter Kim?"

"The guy earlier?"

"Yeah, the guy earlier"

"Who is he?"

"You mean you have no idea what you just said earlier?"

"Why, what did I say, did I do something wrong?"

"No" Tae Kyung looked upset really upset "She just said some stuff about reporter Kim earlier and now she's all I didn't know him?" this question popped into his head when he heard this

Tae Kyung walked out and Mi Nyu looked confused

"Hey, Mi Nam is breakfast ready?" Jeremy asked going inside the room

"Something happened right?" Shin Woo asked feeling that something is wrong

"Anti-social-" Mi Nam answered

"walked out again? He's doing that a lot of times these days" Shin Woo said cutting Mi Nam

* * *

Mi Nyu silently went to Tae Kyung's room..

"Oppa, did I do something wrong?" she asked knocking. No one answered

She opened the room and saw Tae Kyung inside sitting at the bed looking worried

"May I-"

"No"

"But you look like something is very wrong"

"Yeah, the thing is... you're slowly going further away from me" Tae Kyung said right in Mi Nyu's face "Didn't I tell you not to be in a place where I can't see you? Didn't you promise to be in a place where I can see you?" Tae Kyung was almost crying

"Mother Superior, what is my connection with this guy? Do I love him? Why does my heart keep on pounding loudly like this?" Mi Nyu thought after hearing what Tae Kyung said "Who is he really?"

* * *

Is it ok? I think I'm getting corny now, result of rushing the chapter.

Please leave a review ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Finally Revealed

**Chapter 11: The Truth Finally Revealed**

Hey people, I didn't think I can write for 7 weeks but I can, enjoy the chapter, consider mistakes and forgive me for not releasing for such a long time.

* * *

"Who is he?" this question rang on Mi Nyu's head over and over

"Of all the things you can forget, why me?" Tae Kyung asked walking nearer to her "why our memories? why?" he asked, hugging her

"Get your hands away from me!" Mi Nyu tried to push away, also shocked

Tae Kyung didn't let Mi Nyu go and hugged her tighter

'I can't breathe, what will I do?' Mi Nyu questioned herself "Mother Superior, what will I do?" then she fainted

"Mi Nyu? Mi Nyu!" Tae Kyung shouted realizing that Mi Nyu fainted

* * *

"Mi Nyu? Mi Nyu?" Jeremy called "that's weird, I and Mi Nyu is supposed Jolie a bath" he said walking away from her room "maybe she's in Leader-hyung's room" He then walked to Tae Kyung's room.

"H-h-hyung-nim! what did you do?" he shouted shocked by what he saw (Mi Nyu unconscious in Tae Kyung's arms)

"I didn't do anything" Tae Kyung answered

"Then explain why she's..." Jeremy said

"She fainted!"

"Then explain why she fainted"

No answer from Tae Kyung

"Oh-My-Gosh, Mi Nyu fainted?" Jeremy shouted this a little to loud

"What is happening here?" Mi Nam asked entering the room, panting. Dong Jun and Shin Woo behind him

"What did you do to her?" Dong Jun asked demandingly

"I-I didn't do anything!" Tae Kyung said

"Noboy will hurt you, explain what happened" Shin Woo asked calmly

"You! What did you do to my sister!" Mi Nam said punching Tae Kyung in the face, avoiding to hurt Mi Nyu(nobody will hurt you?)

"You two, stop that!" Shin Woo said, he lost his calm. Dong Jun grabbed Mi Nyu from Tae Kyung

"Let Mi Nyu lay down first, and KEEP quiet!" Dong Jun said preparing to do some first aid

"I'll go call Manager Ma" Shin Woo said leaving the room "anything you need?"

"No, nothing serious happened, she just wasn't been able to breathe for a while, she just need some rest" Dong Jun said

* * *

"This is all your fault" Mi Nam told Tae Kyung when they were out

"Yes, this is my fault" Tae Kyung said accepting the fact that its his fault

"Don't you love Mi Nyu?" Shin Woo asked "You were my competition, that's why I gave her to you, I trusted you"

"Then, I'm just a second choice?" Jeremy asked

"No, of course you're not my love" Shin Woo answered "If you're my second choice then I'm your second choice"

"No, that's not it" Jeremy said

"LOVE?" Mi Nam and Tae Kyung asked at the same time

"There's no point in hiding it now" Shin Woo said

"Don't you know?" Jeremy asked "remember the time when..."

Flashback

Jeremy and Shin Woo always together, going out for a jog with Jolie.

Jeremy volunteered to give Mi Nam his room and share with Shin Woo.

When Shin Woo go out, he always buy Jeremy some chocolate cake

When Shin Woo gave Jeremy a surprise birthday party.

Lastly when Jeremy knew that Shin Woo asked Mi Nyu to go to the amusement park, he wanted...(The door suddenly opened)"I'm taking Mi Nyu to my hometown" Dong Jun confessed "we talked about it last night and she already agreed"

"What!" They asked together

"You didn't get my permission!" Mi Nam said (overprotective)

"I need the permission of Mi Nyu, not yours" Dong Jun answered back "our flight is on friday"

"But, that's two days from now!" Jeremy said "today's wednesday, right?"

"No, today's tuesday" Shin Woo said

"Then, I only have 3 days to spend with her" Tae Kyung said

"Make that 2 and a half, our flight is 9 am" Dong Jun said, looking excited but Tae Kyung looks pretty annoyed

"Maybe 2 days" Shin Woo said "we're not sure if she'll wake up soon enough"

"I'm going to tell her the truth" Mi Nam said

"What truth?" Jeremy asked

"She and Tae Kyung..." MI Nam answered going back to his room

"Enjoy your time left with her, we're not sure when we can come back" Dong Jun said

"Don't say it like you have planned the rest of your lives together" Tae Kyung said

"Yeah, we only planned half of it" Dong Jun said then he smiled

"H-h-half of it?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, until we're about 40-50 years old"

This time, Jeremy is the one who fainted. Shin Woo caught him, by a second.

* * *

The next day...

"Mi Nyu, will you go out with us?" Jeremy asked together with Shin Woo and Jolie

"Yes, I will, anything for little Joile" she answered

"Park, let's go to the park!" Jeremy said

"Jolie do you like that?" Mi Nyu asked

Jolie simply barked a yes

"Hey, I want to go as well" Tae Kyung said from behind

"Sure, the more the merrier" Jeremy said

"I'll go get the car" Shin Woo said

"Car, let's walk there" Jeremy said

"I'll lead the way" Tae Kyung said

Mi Nyu was again in a daze, remembering the time when she and Tae Kyung are lost and keep on ending up on the ice cream shop.

"Mi Nyu!" Jeremy called

"Mi Nyu!" Shin Woo called louder

"Mi Nyu!" Tae Kyung shouted

"Huh?" Mi Nyu said looking confused

"Let's go!" Jeremy said

"No, Jeremy you lead the way" Mi Nyu said

"Why?" Jeremy asked

"Because Tae Kyung don't have a sense of direction" Mi Nyu answered

"How did you?" Tae Kyung said

"I remember the time when we keep on ending up in the ice cream parlor" Mi Nyu said "I'm slowly remembering stuff" the she smiled, her bright lovely smile

"You remember!" Tae Kyung said, then he hugged her

Everyone was shocked by Tae Kyung's reaction

"I mean, you finally remember, pig" Tae Kyung said

"Come on, let's head out" Mi Nyu said pointing at the gate

* * *

At the park...

"I'll show you something" Mi Nyu said walking near the monkey bars "I'm the best in these things"

"You sure?" Shin Woo asked

"Yeah, I'll hang for 30 minutes" she answered, climbing up

After 19 minutes, Mi Nyu is still hanging

"Nobody can make me go down" She said

(Remember in the TV series when she also did this thing? Tae Kyung made her go down this time, by doing what Shin Woo did but now on the lips)

Mi Nyu remembered her days with Tae Kyung, her memories.

* * *

I'm uploading my stories now, I rushed everything sorry.

Leave a review. =)


	12. Chapter 12: A Flood of Memories

**Chapter 12: A Flood of Memories**

I'm really trying to cope up with the story, do you think I should make it longer? or straight ending? review or PM me.

* * *

A flood of memories suddenly filled Mi Nyu's head, her memories with Tae Kyung not only with Tae Kyung but with everyone, everything including she being a he. When the kiss was lost in a daze. Tae Kyung looked disappointed, he's disappointed of himself, not being able to control himself from acting this way, he didn't know that Mi Nyu just remembered Tae Kyung.

"T-Tae Kyung, w-what did you just do?" Mi Nyu asked (she told herself not to let anyone notice that she just remembered everything as in everything)

"I-I..." Tae Kyung said. Boom goes a punch from Mi Nyu. "What did you do that for?" he asked

"I asked that question first" Mi Nyu said "answer me first before I answer you"

"W-w-well... Bye!" Tae Kyung said running off 'why did I do that? why did I do that?' he asked himself

"Is Hyung-nim becoming a wimp?" Jeremy asked

"Maybe" Shin Woo said

"I was just out for 2 years and he's transformed into a-" Mi Nyu said. The two guys looked at her "Did you just remember everything?" both of them asked

"Yeah, but but but, don't tell anyone okay?" she said with a creepy smile across her face

"Why?" Jeremy asked

"I want to know what happened to Tae Kyung these past 2 years" Mi Nyu said

"You only have 2-3 days left right?" Shin Woo asked

"2-3? Am I dying?" she asked

"Your flight? " Shin Woo asked

"With Dong Jun?" Jeremy asked

"Flight where?" Mi Nyu asked

"You really have no idea?" Jeremy asked

"Damned(sorry, I just need a harsh word for Dong Jun) that Dong Jun he tricked us!" Shin Woo said

"If he tricked you, don't let Tae Kyung know" Mi Nyu said "I want to know what he will do now that he thinks he have limited time with me" she added then she touched her neck, but no necklace "where's my necklace?!" she asked "I had always worn that since he gave that to me even when I lost my memory, I have that on. Where is it?" she was checking her pockets and bag

"We have no idea" Jeremy and Shin Woo said

"Let's go back to the dorms" Mi Nyu said

"Yes maam" Jeremy said

* * *

Back at the dorms...

Dong Jun brought out the necklace Tae Kyung gave Mi Nyu.

Flashback

When the guys left the room (Mi Nyu fainted), he carefully took Mi Nyu's necklace and slid it in his pocket. "You should never remember him and come to me" he whispered in her ear

Back to reality

Dong Jun smiled to himself (developed a "Mi Nyu obsessity disorder"after a while with Mi Nyu) he was proud of himself?

When he heared the sound of footsteps he quickly went to the kitchen and cooked some food for himself. "Welcome back!" he greeted Mi Nyu, Shin Woo and Jeremy when they stepped in to the kitchen

No one gave their attention to Dong Jun.

"Ya, Hyung, I think Dong Jun has something to do with Mi Nyu losing her necklace" Jeremy whispered to Shin Woo

"I also think so" Shin Woo said "wait, how did you figure that out?" he asked

"I'm also smart you know" Jeremy asnwered

"We were with Mi Nyu for so long but you didn't know that she was a girl but this?" Shin Woo said

"I read the whole "Detective Conan" manga, and am still reading. There's over 700 chapters you know" Jeremy said "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me" he added. Shin Woo again, just rubbed his head like a little kid "I'm not a kid anymore" Jeremy said

"But you're my boy" Shin Woo said playfully

"What are you two whispering about?" Dong Jun asked

"Oppa, my necklace is gone! Did you see it?" Mi Nyu asked

"N-n-no, I didn't see it while cleaning the room" Dong Jun said

"You cleaned my room?!"Mi Nyu asked shocked

"Yeah" Dong Jun said being a natural lier

"What's happening in here?" Tae Kyung asked when he entered the room

"I-I..." Mi Nyu said looking down, afraid too look into Tae Kyung's eyes

"You what?" he asked walking near her

"I lose the necklace youy gave me, Oppa (Mi Nam) said it's an important part of my memory and I lost it" Mi Nyu said crying

Tae Kyung remembered his memories with Mi Nyu, both suddenly all these memories are replaced by him watching the "love" of Dong Jun and Mi Nyu blossom."It's fine, forget about it" he said

'Forget about it, forget about it, forget about it,f orget about it, forget about it' It kept on repeating Mi Nyu's mind "Okay" she said the this time she walked out

* * *

Upstairs, Mi Nyu's room....

'Why will I forget something that important? Did he found another girl? He said he'll wait for me, why?' Mi Nyu asked herself

* * *

Downstairs, Kitchen...

"Why will you say something like that?" Shin Woo asked Tae Kyung

"She's all over Dong Jun now right? Why bother?" Tae Kyung answered with teary eyes

"What if I tell you she alre-" Jeremy said but was cut by Shin Woo

"You're hiding something" Tae Kyung said "But I don't care about her. Why should I care? She already found another" he added

"You!" Jeremy was about to punch Tae Kyung but Shin Woo stopped him. Tae Kyung walked out.

* * *

Upstairs, Tae Kyung's room

Tae Kyung remembered Dong Jun's reaction when Mi Nyu told him that the necklace was missing. "Why would Dong Jun smile at a time like this?" he asked himself.


	13. Chapter 13: What Should I Do Next?

**Chapter 13: What Should I Do Next?**

"Why would Dong Jun smile at a time like this?" Tae Kyung asked himself "Does he have anything to do with this?"He said walking to his working desk "It's bad to just point anyone but..." he took out one pencil "I can observe him" he said with a grin.

* * *

Downstairs...

"Jeremy, calm down. We don't know if he is really the one who took Mi Nyu's necklace" Shin Woo said "Apologize to him first, then we investigate" he whispered

"Why will I apologize? What did I do wrong?" Jeremy asked

"Just apologize!" Shin Woo whispered, but loudly.

"Yeah, just apologize and I'll forget everything" Dong Jun said with a smile across his face

"I'm sorry!" Jeremy shouted "you happy?" he asked angrily

"Yeah, I am." Dong Jun said with another creepy smile

Jeremy ran towards his room.

"Stupid Shin Woo making me apologize to stupid Dong Jun" Jeremy thought running to his room

* * *

Downstairs....

"I've never thought that this is how Jeremy will react if he's angry" Shin Woo said

"Shin Woo, I took the necklace" Dong Jun said

"I know, Manager Ma told me. You can be an actor"Shin Woo said (Guess Dong Jun only LOOKS like he have a disorder)

"I told you that cuz I feel really guilty not telling anyone. I can only trust the secret to you-" Dong Jun asked tasting the jelly he's preparing "Manager told you that? Why not tell Jeremy?"

"Jeremy? I know Jeremy, he can't keep secrets" Shin Woo said "There's one big problem though..."

"What?" Dong Jun asked

"I think you just put salt in the jelly you're making" Shin Woo said

"Really?" Dong Jun tasted whet he just put in the jelly. "What the?"

"Salt right?"

"Yeah" he answered disappointed "Is that the big problem? Cuz this jelly is not yours" he asked

"There is one problem...A big one"

"What, the jelly is burning?" Dong Jun asked

"I don't know how Jeremy will react if he knew that this is all acting and..." Shin Woo looked down

"He might break up with you?"

"That's also a problem but.."

"Just go straight to the point already!" Dong Jun shouted

"SSSHHHH!" Shin Woo said "They might hear us"

"They're all emotionally sick, they won't bother us"

"Mi Nyu's memory.." he looked up

"Is still missing" Dong Jun said sighing

"Is back!"Shin Woo shouted

"Is back?" Dong Jun asked "I'll call Manager Ma" He took out his phone and dialed Manager Ma's number. "Why do I call him Manager?"

Moment of Silence

"Hello?" Dong Jun asked when he noticed that someone picked up

"Uh-h. The number you dial is not yet in service" Manager Ma said

"Manager, I know you're there. Listen-" Dong Jun said

"You did not apply for an international call service" Manager Ma said

"Stop joking around! I know this call is only around Seoul! Listen there's a problem" Dong Jun said

"What's the problem?" Manager Ma said finally listening to Dong Jun

"Mi Nyu's memories are back and that's not on our script!" Dong Jun said

"What script?" Shin Woo asked

"SSHH!" Dong Jun hushed

"That's a big problem" Manager Ma said

"Why do you think am I asking you about this if I can't handle it!" Dong Jun said

"Just stick to the srcipt for now, I'll think of other things and remember, don't tell this to ayone, not even Jolie or Shin Woo" Manager Ma said

"Manager, didn't you already told Shin Woo about this?" Dong Jun asked

"No, I didn't tell anyone except you and Coordi Wang" Manager Ma said

"How did-" Dong Jun said. Turning his head to Shin Woo. Hanging up the phone

"I knew, the way I knew Mi Nyu is a girl" Shin Woo said with a smile, the warm smile that's getting a little bit creepy

"Just go with me and don't tell anyone" Dong Jun said

"If it's for their happiness" Shin Woo said "I'll go for it" he said after a moment of silence

* * *

"Sorry, Coordi Wang but this date has been shifted into a business meeting" Manager Ma said with the 'burning' eyes

"What did you do wrong again!" Coordi asked "Do you want to die? huh?" she asked again with the 'tiger' eyes

"Why me? you thought of the idea of Dong Jun acting!" Manager Ma answered bravely but with a hint of cowardliness in his voice

"Fine then, what's

* * *

your plan" Coordi asked

"Well, my plan is....." Manager Ma said

"You don't have a plan don't you?" Coordi asked

"No" Manager answered like a little child

"Well then, I have one" Coordi said

* * *

Next day. Jeremy, Shin Woo and Mi Nam were out for their acting sessions for their new drama "You're Beautiful". Mi Nyu was with them to cheer them up.

"So, it's just you and me Dong Jun" Tae Kyung thought when he secretly entered Mi Nyu's room "You're not complete without your necklace" he said to the pig-rabbit "You're so stupid! why did you lose that necklace, it's very precious" he took out a necklace hanging inside his shirt," it's the only thing that connects us"he said crying

Dong Jun also secretly tried to went inside Mi Nyu's room and heard what Tae Kyung just said. Tears almost filled up Dong Jun's eyes and he just turned around and went back to his room. He searched for the necklace inside his cabinet. When he found the necklace, tears flowed from his eyes. "Am I doing the wrong thing? should I give this back? Whom should I listen to?" he asked himself, confused on what step he should take next "Will this help them or just break them apart?"

Many questions filled up Dong Jun's head. He was now afraid, what should he do next?

* * *

Is the chapter title appropriate for the chapter?

Review this chapter please=)


	14. Chapter 14: I found Everything

**Chapter 14: I Found Everything  
**

I'll dedicate this chapter of Memories to my group mates in the Study tour in China. Group 10 Hwaiting! I miss you! This chapter is for you (even if you don't read fan fics)**  
**

**

* * *

**The Next Day...(after chapter 13)

"Dong Jun-oppa!" Mi Nyu called

"What is it?" he asked

"About the flight..." she started "will you cancel it for me?" she asked

"Why?" Dong Jun asked

"The problem about the necklace is still bothering me" she answered after thinking for a while

"Sure then. No Problem" Dong Jun said remembering what happened the night before

"Thanks" Mi Nyu said walking back to her room

* * *

"Shin Woo is really hiding something from me" Jeremy told himself, looking at Shin Woo while he's sleeping. Shin Woo suddenly woke up and saw Jeremy staring at him.

"How long have you watching me sleep?" Shin Woo asked

"A.. while" Jeremy answered

"How many days?" he asked

"I told you, a while" Jeremy answered "a while is all I'm going to say"

"Don't do that again, I don't like being watched while sleeping" Shin Woo warned. He then stood up

"Ya, Shin Woo, are you hiding something from me?" Jeremy asked

"No...Why?" Shin Woo answered looking suspicious

"As your boyfriend, you should not hide anything from me" Jeremy said doing the puppy dog face and cutely

"I told you I'm not hiding anything, trust me, hmm?" Shin Woo said with a warm smile that will make everyone's problems go away

* * *

Downstairs, Kitchen...

"Dong Jun, is breakfast ready?" Mi Nam asked

"Yeah, and about the flight..." Dong Jun said

"I know, you have my permission" Mi Nam said

"Really? I mean, it's canceled" Dong Jun said

"What?" Mi Nam asked "I already scheduled a date with Yoona" he whispered to himself (I don't own Yoona of SNSD ok?)

"A date with Yoona? The one from SNSD? I'm a fan of SNSD" Dong Jun said "Gee, gee,gee, baby, baby,baby" he started to sing while cooking.

"Why, you want to date Yoona? So, you're going to cheat on my sister?" Mi Nam asked playfully

"No, I mean yes, I mean no, but really, yes. I don't really like Mi Nyu, Coordi just made me act-" Dong Jun said

"Busted" Mi Nam said "I'm calling Coordi" he said taking out his phone

"No, no, no, don't" Dong Jun said

"You're too honest, Dong Jun" Mi Nam said with the evil looking smile and eyes

"Just don't tell anyone" Dong Jun said

"Shin Woo also knows right?" Mi Nam said

"Okay, how did you know that?" Dong Jun said getting annoyed

"I'm in it, silly" Mi Nam said

"I'm soo going to kill you Go Mi Nam" Dong Jun said very annoyed as in really "Here's you're breakfast" he said putting the over-cooked pancakes and egg. "And here's your drink"he added putting a glass of spoiled milk in front of Mi Nam.

"Why the burnt food and spoiled drink?" Mi Nam said doing the puppy dog face

"Cuz, I told you, I'm going to kill you" Dong Jun answered

"You, come here!" Mi Nam said running to Dong Jun

* * *

"Where could I have put my necklace?" Mi Nyu asked herself. "Maybe the pig-rabbit is wearing it" she told herself. "Why is this wet?" she asked again when she touched the toy. Mi Nyu smelled the wet parts. "It smells like tears, who could have entered my room and cried while hugging this?" Mi Nyu's imaginative investigatory begins.

Could Tae Kyung be in here and cried because I lost the necklace? Mi Nyu imagines...

"No, no, that can't happen" she told herself remembering the reaction of Tae Kyung when she lost her necklace

Could Oppa be in here and feel so bad for me that he cried? Mi Nyu imagines...

"No, no, Oppa is not that emotional" she told herself remembering their times as a child, Mi Nam tripped down but did not cry

Could Shin Woo be in here and cry cuz he still have emotions for me? Mi Nyu again imagines...

"But isn't Shin Woo hyung and Jeremy dating? So they're out of the question"

Who could have done this? It doesn't smell like Jolie's saliva, so who?

* * *

"God" Tae Kyung said "my eyes are really red, stupid Mi Nyu making a man cry" looking up, making his eyes as dry as possible. He sighed

He looked at himself in the mirror again and then he looked down and saw Mi Nyu's picture in his table, their picture back then when everything between them is fine. "I really miss the old you" Tae Kyung said then he's eyes became teary again "Here it go again" he again sighed and looked up to stop the tears to fall. "You pig-rabbit, making me cry like this" he said to Mi Nyu who's picture he keeps on seeing every time he closes his eyes. "I'll just go out directly and eat breakfast outside so I can use my sun glasses to cover my eyes" he told himself and walked out.

* * *

"Tae Kyung-op-" Mi Nyu called when she saw Tae Kyung go out of his room but Tae Kyung just ignored her

"Ignore her, ignore her" Tae Kyung thought "If you talk to her, you'll just end up crying again"

"Hyung-nim!" Mi Nyu called. Tae Kyung looked back this time, noticing that Mi Nyu called him "Hyung"

"I found it, I found it"Mi Nyu said, hugging him"I found everything, I found my memories and, my necklace" she brought out the necklace. "Will you put it on me?" she said blushing

Tae Kyung's tears fell again, now because of joy and happiness. He gladly put the necklace on Mi Nyu and he kissed her.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Jeremy greeted downstairs

"Morning" Shin Woo said "Dong Jun, can we talk outside?"

"Sure" Dong Jun said. They were about to go outside but Jeremy followed and Shin Woo has to make him stay first.

"What's the matter?" Dong Jun asked when they were outside

"You returned the necklace right?" Shin Woo said

"Yeah, I did and I also told Manager what I'll do"Dong Jun said "Now I don't have anything to worry about"

"What about Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung?" Shin Woo asked "Don't you like Mi Nyu?"

"I loved Mi Nyu" Dong Jun said "But I love no one right now"

* * *

"Mi Nyu" Tae Kyung said

"Why?" Mi Nyu asked

"I love you" Tae Kyung said kissing Mi Nyu's cheeks

"I love you too" Mi Nyu said

* * *

Well, I think my story is really getting boring, sorry.

For comments and suggestions, please leave a review. =)


	15. Chapter 15: A Date to Remember

**Chapter 15: A Date to Remember  
**

Consider all errors,please...

* * *

Afternoon...

"The people around me are hiding many stuff from me" Jeremy said to himself "It looks like you're the only one with me" he said to Jolie

Jolie then went back to his house to hide from Jeremy

"even Jolie doesn't like me anymore" he added then someone hugged him from behind

"Why are you so sad?" Shin Woo asked Jeremy

"Well, everyone's doing their own thing and are leaving me behind, even you Hyung" Jeremy said with his sad, angelic face

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way" Shin Woo said kissing Jeremy's cheeks "How about I treat you to lunch?" Shin Woo added

"Sure, when?"

"Now, change to your disguise and I'll meet you at the kitchen" Shin Woo said

"What about you?"Jeremy said looking at Shin Woo"Okay" Jeremy said noticing that Shin woo is already in his disguise

"Uh, where will we eat?" Jeremy asked

* * *

"Okay!" Mi Nam shouted "I'll call Yoona to come with Yuri"

"Yuri! I love Yuri she's my favorite" Dong Jun said with eyes that are sparkling with heart shape

Mi Nam took out his phone. After phone conversation...

"There, I handled it, double date, this afternoon" Mi Nam said

"Yes!" Dong Jun shouted "A date with Yuri!" he again shouted "where will he date be held?"

* * *

"Mi Nyu, I was wondering if you can have lunch with me" Tae Kyung said

"Sure, uh" she said blushing "when?"

"Today"Tae Kyung said straightforwardly

"where?" Mi Nyu asked exited for the date

(my imagination divided into 3 parts)

"Secret" Shin Woo, Mi Nam and Tae Kyung said together

* * *

"We're here" Shin Woo told Jeremy who has transformed into Janica, a beautiful young English girl

They went out of the car and are the first people to be standing for their seats.

* * *

Mi Nam and Yoona, Dong Jun and Yuri are on Mi Nam's car driving to the restaurant, when they arrived they were also standing for their seats.

"Yoona, I'm sorry, I forgot to reserve seats for the date" Mi Nam said

"It's fine Mi Nam, I want to be like an ordinary person for once" Yoona said smiling, Mi Nam's heart thumped like crazy

"Yuri..." Dong Jun said

"It's fine like Yoona said be an ordinary person for once" Yuri said and Boom went Dong Jun's heart

* * *

"Oppa" Jeremy called

"Why?" Shin Woo asked

"Look who's behind us" Jeremy said looking at his back

"Mi Nam and Dong Jun are also here?" Shin Woo asked Jeremy

"Look who's with them, SNSD" Jeremy said "I'm so jealo-"

Shin Woo looked at Jeremy

"Because sometimes, I also want to have a girl to be my date, not that I like them more than I like you" Jeremy said

"I'll go talk to them" Shin Woo said

"Hey, Mi Nam, Dong Jun, what a coincidence, you're also here?" Shin Woo asked

"You're also here?" Dong Jun said

"Let me introduce my date" Mi Nam said being "show-off" "This is Yoona from SNSD"

"And this is Yuri also from SNSD" Dong Jun introduced "And she is?" he asked looking at Jeremy as Janica

"This is Janica" Shin Woo introduced Jeremy

"May we have a talk for a second?" Mi Nam asked Shin Woo. They went outside the restaurant

"What are you doing?" Mi Nam asked

"What? is it bad to have a date with someone you love?" Shin Woo answered

"Well, you're cheating at Jeremy" Mi Nam said

"That IS Jeremy in disguise" Shin Woo said

"Really?" Mi Nam said "But she's so beautiful"

"Hey! what are you doing here?" Tae Kyung asked stepping out of his car

"You're also here?" Mi Nam and Shin Woo asked

"I and Mi Nyu have a... something to do here" Tae Kyung said

"You also have a date? Then I have an idea" Mi Nam said

* * *

"Okay, so this became a quadruple date" Dong Jun said

"Yup, in a private room" Mi Nam said

"Why did I agree on this again?" Tae Kyung asked

"Then what about me and Jere-Janica" Shin Woo said

The guys are having a debate while the girls and Jeremy are having a little girl talk with a guy dressed as a girl. The guys then noticed the girls and Jeremy having fun so, they let it be.

"Hey, isn't this a good idea after all?" Shin Woo whispered to the guys

"Yeah, look at the smile of Yuri" Dong Jun said

"What about Yoona's smile, isn't it so angelic" Mi Nam said

"Ah you fools, nobody have a better smile than Mi Nyu" Tae Kyung said

"Huh?" Mi Nam, Dong Jun and Shin Woo said, shocked by Tae Kyung's reaction

"I mean, yeah, she is beautiful" Mi Nam said "If Mi Nyu is not beautiful, then I am not handsome" he added acting like a narcissist

"Mi Nyu is beautiful, but that doesn't mean you're handsome" Tae Kyung said

"Hey, guys, what are you taking about there?" Jeremy said with a high pitch tone that sounded natural

"Nothing" the guys answered

The day went on as the girls and Jeremy are having fun while the guys argue on who's got the prettiest date

"Hey guys!, what about we go to Karaoke" Yuri invited

"Sure" Dong Jun said

"What? Can you pay for it?" Mi Nam teasingly whispered to Dong Jun

"Who said I'll pay" Dong Jun said

"This will be or treat this time" Yoona said "You paid lunch at that fancy restaurant earlier so we'll pay for this one"

"See?" Dong Jun whispered

"We insist on paying the bills"(did I use the word insist correctly?) Shin Woo said "We're the guys so we're the ones who will pay"

"Don't discriminate us girls" Jeremy said

"Fine" Tae Kyung said

* * *

Karaoke Bar...

"We'll sing for you first" Yuri and Yoona said

''oh-oh-oh-oh ppareul saranghae..." they started singing

Jeremy suddenly joined in "ah-ah-ah-ah manhi manhi hae"

Mi Nyu was just watching the other girls dancing and singing

"Tell me boy, boy, love it, it, it, it, it, it, it ah" it came to this point acting as the one in the middle and then bye bye did his wig go flying

"Je-je-jeremy?" Yoona said

"Yeah, it's me" Jeremy answered smiling

"You and Shin Woo are?" Yuri asked

"Yeah" Jeremy answered

"That means you're both..." Yuri and Yoona pointed at Shin Woo

"Yey!" Yuri said "I told you so! I told you so! I told you so!"

"You told her what?" Dong Jun asked

"Thaaaat, something is definitely suspicious with ANJELL's closeness" Yuri said

"Don't tell this to anyone, please" Jeremy said with the puppy dog eyes

"Fine, fine" Yuri said

"What about you? Yoona?" Jeremy said almost transforming as Jolie

"Okay, okay" she answered

"Hey Mi Nyu, do you have any idea about this?"Yoona asked

"Yeah, we actually know about this" Mi Nyu said

"Really?" Yuri asked

"Yeah" Dong Jun said

"Mi Nyu, let's talk outside for a second, can we?" Tae Kyung asked

"Sure" Mi Nyu said Then the two went out of the room

"Hey, let's follow them" Jeremy said

"Why?" the two SNSD girls asked

"What if..." Jeremy said imagining that something might happen to the two of them

"Okay, come on" Yoona said "I can't let Tae Kyung take Mi Nyu just like that"

* * *

Outside Balcony, without knowing the others followed them

"There's something that I've been wanting to ask you" Tae Kyung said blushing

"What is it?" Mi Nyu asked curiously

"What do you think is happening in there?" Yuri asked

"I don't know" Jeremy answered

"I think Tae Kyung is going to propose" Shin Woo said

"What!" They all shouted with a "whisper" voice

"Well... " Tae Kyung said

"SHHH" Dong Jun hushed

"Did you find any pi-rabbit in Africa?" Tae Kyung asked

"Eh?" The others shouted at the same time

"What are you doing, propose to her!" Jeremy said

"But I don't have a ring" Tae Kyung said

"Here, use this temporarily and just buy a ring with her later" Yuri said handing a (what do you call that, the one that acts as a tin can's lid?)

"Then, wo-would you marry me?" Tae Kyung asked kneeling down

Mi Nyu's face is so red that you think it's going to erupt and her heart is beating like an atomic bomb. She then look at the others and replied "Yes"

"Yes!" the others also shouted

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu kissed.

Seeing this Jeremy and Shin Woo also kissed.

Yuri was shocked but slowly, Dong Jun who she only met today, kissed her.

And well practically Mi Nam and Yoona kissed.

With fireworks over their heads, the day ended

~End~

* * *

Was it too straightforward? Yeah, I think so.

This is the first story I wrote and the first story I ended

I hope you enjoyed reading this story

~Night


End file.
